The Bizarre Meeting
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?
1. Strange Appearance

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?

* * *

Hi everybody I am a new author here and this is my first suikoden fan fiction, since I am still an amateur I am sure I may have do so much mistake, so please give me your advices. Oh yes this fan fiction happen just after the Second Fire Bringer War.

* * *

**The Bizarre Meeting**

**Chapter 1. Strange Appearance.**

In a big great hall some people is gathering there, they seem confused since they didn't know why they were gathering there, before they started to make a ruckus the door open, all of them looked at the girl with short onyx hair and chocolate eyes who just entered the room.

"Hi everybody, welcome to Ceras Lake Castle, please take a seat in a chair I prepared for you."

They still confused with the strange girl appearance, they began to seat in a form of two lines, but a boy with short fallow hair with red bandanna and sea green eyes just wandering there.

"Where is my seat?"

The strange girl looked at him. "Oh Lazlo, your seat is here, in the middle of the others with me."

"Why I have to seat in the middle?" Lazlo asked while taking a seat in the middle of the two lines with the girl who sat in a chair in his left side.

"Because, you're the leader here."

"What! Why me?" Lazlo shouted.

"Because you are the first Tenkai Star and you has lived long enough to be a good leader."

"I have a question." A man with short chocolate hair and chocolate eyes and wearing a golden circle in his forehead raised his hand.

"What it is Riou?" The strange girl asked.

"Isn't Sierra is the oldest member of star of destiny here."

Sierra glared at Riou.

"That true, but she isn't the Tenkai Star, she can't become the leader."

"Don't underestimate me little girl." Sierra glared at her.

"I am sorry Lady Sierra, but I am sure you will be thankful to me later, it is something that won't please you."

"What do you mean?" Lazlo said with worried face.

"Don't worry Lazlo, nothing will happen to you." The strange girl reassured him.

"Excuse me, if you wanted to make him the leader, why did you use my castle? Why don't you use his?" A man with short snow hair and azure eyes asked.

"I am sorry Prince Freyjadour, but you know, Lazlo don't have a castle."

Lazlo sighed with sad face.

"Really, so how did he win his war without headquarter?" Freyjadour raised his eyebrows.

"Well, of course he had, but it wasn't a castle, it was a really big ship called Dauntless."

"Wow really, he had a moving headquarter, it wouldn't be vulnerable then, my army had to abandon this castle when it got attack. You were really lucky Lazlo."

"Thank you, I am really happy to hear that, since many fans out there dislike it." Lazlo said.

"Just ignore them, they just don't know how it feel in a war, they just like castle because it looks cool." Freyjadour encouraged him.

"You are right, I also feel bad for Lazlo." The strange girl said while looking at Lazlo.

"So, why did you choose my castle, why don't you use Toran castle or North Window castle or Budehuc castle?" Freyjadour asked the original question back.

"Oh please prince, I just like your castle best."

"By the way, who are you?" Lazlo who just understood the situation asked.

"Opps sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am the author here, and you can call me Marmora."

"So why we are gathering here, Lady Marmora?" Lazlo asked.

"Well then, I want to arrange a true rune bearers meeting, because I want to hear your opinion about everything related to Suiko World." The authoress explained.

All of them were silenced for a while, then a boy with short chestnut hair and copper eyes raised his hand.

"If this is the true rune bearers meeting, then, why did I am here? I am not a true rune bearer."

"I know Thomas, but you are the Tenkai Star, I need you here."

"Why did Viktor isn't here with me?" A boy who wielded the Zodiac Sword asked.

"Oh come on Edge, he had pass the Zodiac Sword to you, I just need one person for each rune." The authoress answered.

"Good to hear that I don't have to meet that loud bear man."

"Don't say that Zodiac Sword, Viktor is a great man."

"You were fool by him Edge."

"Hey why is Luca Blight here?" A man with long blond hair shouted.

"Just ignore him Jowy, I revived him because I think he really is a fit person to be the bearer of the true beast rune."

"How did you do that?" Jowy asked with surprised face.

"I have special technique as an author."

"So that's why Wndy, Barbarossa, and Luc also here, you revived them too." A boy with short onyx hair and copper eyes and wearing green and purple bandanna pointed at the three.

"That right Tir."

"That you mention it, my mother also here, you revived her too."

"Yes Prince Freyjadour, but I will send them back, when the meeting over."

The Prince sighed in frustration.

"Don't be sad Frey… you look so much older Frey, how old are you now?"

"I am 42 now mother."

"My, you are older than me now Frey." Arshtat answered while chuckling.

"Please mother, don't say that, it bad enough to think that I am older than my own mother."

"At least you are normal, it also not fun to stay young forever." Lazlo stated.

"Really, how old are you now Lazlo."

"Mmhm…I am 187…I think." Lazlo answered after thinking for a while.

Freyjadour gaped.

"So, did anyone still have a question?" The authoress looked at everyone.

A boy with short blond hair with black at the tip of his hair and mint eyes and with tan skin raised his hand. "I want to ask."

"What is it Hugo?"

"Who is that?" Hugo who sat in the right end of the line asked while pointing at the two people who was wore white robe and sat at the left end of the other line.

"Well, they are Sindar's leader and Hikusaak the high priest of Harmonia."

"Why did they wearing that white robe?" Hugo asked.

"Since they never appear before, so they want to wear that robe to hide their faces."

Everyone was silenced.

"Well then, you can begin the meeting Lazlo." The authoress said after making sure no one would asked another questions.

"But what I have to do?" Lazlo looked clueless.

"Just ask them whatever you want, and if them don't obey you, you can punish them."

"What!" Almost all of them shouted.

"Fine then, I will do what I can do." Lazlo finally said.

Suddenly a man with long blond hair with crimson right eye and sapphire left eye and wore black outfit stood up from his chair and walked toward the door.

"Hey, where are you going Yuber?" The authoress shouted.

"Off to killing people, this meeting bored me to death." Yuber answered nonchalantly.

"Can you consider staying here Yuber?" The authoress sounded pleading.

"Definitely not."

The authoress sighed. "Well then Lazlo, this is your first victim, punish yuber."

"What I have to do to him?" Lazlo asked with confused face.

"Just ask him to do whatever you want, something that will not make him happy."

"Fine, Yuber your punishment is you have to save one hundred people from death." Lazlo stated.

"What!" Yuber shouted.

"And don't forget to ask their signature as a proof, don't try to cheat, I will check on it later." Lazlo added.

"It will be much more fun to just see them death."

"That's why I ask you to save them from death. It doesn't make sense, if I ask someone who like to kill people to kill people as a punishment, since you will definitely feel happy to do it."

"Do you think I will just do whatever you say, don't you know my power. I will make you taste it then." Yuber raised his hand and his hand glowing.

"Will it be okay Lady Marmora?" Lazlo asked with worried face.

"It will be fine." The authoress reassured him.

The glowed from Yuber's hand faded and nothing happen. Yuber stated in confusion.

"What…what happen to my Eightfold Rune?"

The authoress giggled. "Well, just to be safe, I sealed all the runes in this room."

"What! How did you do it?" Yuber shouted with shock face.

"Like I said before, I have special technique as an author."

"Then Yuber, will you take the punishment?" Lazlo asked with relieved face.

"Who do you think you are bossing me around!" Yuber said still refused to comply.

"Yuber just say that you can't do anything without your rune, right." The authoress giggled.

"What! Don't underestimate me, fine then, I will take that punishment, it easy."

Yuber then left the room immediately.

"Just according to my plan, he fell for that trick easily…You can continue Lazlo."

"Thanks Lady Marmora, now I want to ask…Mhmm… well Tir then." Lazlo said after looking around.

"What do you want to ask me?" Tir raised his eyebrows.

"Tir, what is the best scene you like in Suikoden I?"

"Oh I think it's when Ted got into a fight with Futch and then with Luc, it so funny."

"Ted got into a fight! When I meet him, he's really not sociable, it glad to hear that he finally have some friends."

"Yeah, Ted must be sad now, that Luc have become an antagonist." Tir sighed.

Everyone stared at Luc.

"What! Don't blame me, Konami decided all of it, I even think to talk to our creator Yoshitaka, but he left, what an irresponsible man, abandoned us like that." Luc said in defence.

"Did he really abandon us?" Hugo asked no one in particular.

"Hey guys, don't talk like that, I am sure he has many problems on his own, don't think badly about him, he our father after all." Tir said to encourage the others.

"Look who talk, you killed your own father, remember." Luc stated.

Tir turned down his head and looked at the floor.

A lady with short blond hair and carmine eyes stood up from her chair and shouted at Luc while pointing at him.

"Don't talk like that to master Tir, I will make you pay."

"It's okay Captain Milia."

"But master Tir."

"You hear him, he know I am right."

Lazlo stood up from his chair angrily. "Please by quiet Luc, another ill speak from your mouth, I will punish you."

"Like I care, what you said."

Lazlo stared at Luc until he was silenced and looked at Tir again. "Tir, just ignore him."

"Thank you, Lazlo."

"Okay, the next question is what the best scene you like in Suikoden II."

"I think nothing special happened that time, I am just slightly appeared there." Tir said while his face was slightly blushing.

"Oh really, so why are you blushing." Lazlo smirked at that.

"What! I am not blushing." Tir denied.

"I think I knew the answer to that question, Lazlo."

"Is that true, Lady Sierra?"

"This kid Tir was spending time together with Kasumi in a forest and having dinner in a secret place three months after the Dunan Unification War."

"How did you know that?" Tir shouted.

"I heard it from Nash, he saw you two with Meg and Millie."

"How did they get there? That supposed to be a secret place." Tir shouted again.

"They accidentally got teleport there by Viki."

"_Damn Viki._" Tir said in his thought. "Wait, you didn't have to mention it Lady Sierra, that scene is in Suikogaiden II, that not what Lazlo asked me."

"That true, but Lazlo question did make you remind about that scene right, Suikogaiden is take place in Suikoden II after all."

They argument disturbed by someone laughter.

"Ha ha ha, it makes me curious, how Kasumi are doing now, she must have been married to someone and had children, she must have life happily now, or maybe she has died, you waste your time and your chance Tir." Luc said between laughter.

Tir turned down his head because of shocked at what Luc said.

"Luc please don't interfere, just be quiet until your turn." Lazlo said. Lazlo turned his head to the author.

"You never say it have to be this hard." Lazlo said accusingly.

"I am also never saying it will be easy." The authoress said in defence.

"It must be what you mean to say to Lady Sierra."

Sierra smiled to the author. "Thank you then little girl."

"Like I said, you will be thankful to me later Lady Sierra, and Lazlo just bear with it, you have become a leader before, right."

Lazlo sighed. "Fine I will try to bear with it… Well it is enough with Tir. I think I have to let him calm himself now." Lazlo said while looking at the shocked Tir. "Well then I want to speak with Sasarai."

"Yes." Sasarai answered.

"You know, your brother really is a gadfly, it make me wonder which one is the oldest between you two."

"Well, I really don't know about that, why don't you ask His Holiness Hikusaak, he is our creator after all." Sasarai suggested.

Lazlo turned his head to one of the person with the white robe. "So His Holiness Hikusaak, which one is the oldest between Luc and Sasarai?"

The authoress walked toward Hikusaak and gave him some papers and pen. Lazlo looked at her with curious eyes.

"What are you doing with him?"

"Well, like I said before, because they never appear before, they also want to use paper and pen to write they answer to hide their voices."

Everyone silent to wait Hikusaak wrote his answer. After a while, Hikusaak walked toward Lazlo and gave him the paper, Lazlo looked at the paper with shocked eyes.

"I think we better forget that question…so the next question is…" Lazlo said nervously.

Before Lazlo finished what he wanted to said, Luc stood up from his chair and shouted.

"Wait, what did he write in that paper?"

"Luc, it surprises me that you cared about something like this." Lazlo stated.

"Just read it." Luc shouted.

"Fine, he said 'I created many clones, I don't remember which one I created first, don't ask me something trivia like that again' that's all he said."

Everyone frowned included Luc, and then he regained his cool again and said.

"I must be the oldest, this weakling and easy manipulated pawn is impossible to be the oldest."

Everyone was silenced.

"I fed up with you Luc." Lazlo turned his head toward the author. "Can I punish him?"

"Sure, do what you want with him."

"I don't afraid with your punishment." Luc exclaimed.

"Really, mmhm… I wonder what the best punishment for you?"

Lazlo put his hand in his chin and looked around the room, his eyes turned to Leknaat and he smiled.

"Luc your punishment is, you must hug Lady Leknaat and say you are sorry and you love her, do it in front of us."

"What!" Luc screamed.

The others just chuckled and also said that the best punishment for him in their thought.

"Well, do it now Luc." Lazlo ordered.

"I won't, I would rather die."

Lazlo sighed and looked at the author. "What I must do now?"

"Well just relax, I have an idea." The authoress said while walking toward Leknaat.

"Well Lady Leknaat, I am sure you have foreseen what I want to do, will you allow me to do it?"

"I will do it if it's regarding Luc punishment. I love him just like my own son. It's all right with me to take his burden." Leknaat stated.

"You hear that Luc, Lady Leknaat love you, why don't you just take your punishment?" The authoress shouted.

"Like hell I will do it." Luc exclaimed.

"Fine then, it looks like I really have to summon him."

The authoress wrote something in her paper and then suddenly they heard someone screamed and a person fell to Yuber's empty chair.

"Ouck ouck, where am I, why this have to happen when I have a good time seeing Flik running around town looking for his sword that I hid and shouted '_Where is my Odessa_' that really funny, then again why I am here."

Some of them sighed and said in their though. "_Poor Flik_", the authoress walked toward that man.

"Hi Viktor, welcome to Ceras Lake Castle." The authoress greeted him.

"What! I am in Ceras Lake Castle, is that mean I am in Falena?" Viktor looked in shock.

"That right."

"Why I am here?"

"I summon you here, I need your help."

Viktor look around the room seeing the faces he recognized and the faces that he didn't recognize.

"What did all you guys doing here with this bad people." Viktor pointed at the antagonists.

The authoress then explained the situation, Viktor then laughed after it.

"Ha ha ha, so that what happen, what you want me to do, you want me to beat Luc up until he wants to take his punishment." He said between laughter.

"No, that won't work, I have a better idea, and I am sure you will like it." The authoress smirked.

"Really what is it?"

"I want you to kiss Lady Leknaat in front of Luc."

"What!" Viktor and Luc screamed while someone was passing out because of shock.

Leknaat was just silenced, since she had foreseen it.

"Well, I would like you three to do it in another room, since I don't want any kid underage see it."

"Who do you mean!" Hugo exclaimed.

"It a pleasure for me to do it." Viktor said happily.

"Stop it, don't think I will allow that bear man to kiss my mistress." Luc said with shocked face.

"Why, who you are to talk like that, you aren't her husband or son, you just her apprentice and Lady Leknaat have agreed with my plan before." The authoress reasoned.

"But… but." Luc stammered

"Well then, can you do it now Viktor, in another room of course."

"Wait, I will do it." Luc shouted.

"What did you say Luc?" The authoress asked while giggling.

"I will take the punishment."

"Good, everything happens according to my plan."

"What! So you know I won't get to kiss Lady Leknaat." Viktor said with disappointed face.

"That right, but just stay here for a while, in case Luc change his mind."

"Okay then can you do it now Luc"" Lazlo said after regained his consciousness, apparently he was the one who passed out because of shock with the authoress's plan.

Luc then walked toward Leknaat chair with cranky face.

"Lady Leknaat..." Luc looked hesitated.

"Yes Luc."

"Since you have foreseen it, then it won't be really hard then, well I am sorry for all of my mistakes and I love you Lady Leknaat as a mother of course." He finally said it.

Luc then hugged Lady Leknaat. The others chuckled and moved by the view while Viktor was whistling at them. After a while, Luc released the hug and went back to his chair with blush in his face.

"Well then, you may leave Viktor, I will summon you again if I need your help again." The authoress said.

"What! Fine then, at least return I back to where I came from, I want to see how Flik are doing right now."

"Okay." The authoress said while writing something again in her paper, then in a flash Viktor disappeared from that room.

"So, will we continue this meeting?" Lazlo asked.

Suddenly they heard a ringing voice. The authoress looked at her watch.

"Opps, sorry everybody, we will continue this meeting another time, I have to go to college now." The authoress stood up from her chair and walked toward the door. "See you another time."

Everyone sighed and one by one left that room.

* * *

That is my first suikoden fan fiction I hope you like it, please review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	2. Disasters

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?

* * *

Hi again, I was really sad, I only got 1 review in my last chapter, was my story really that bad, but thank you to BlackWhite Feathers for became my first reviewer, you know I couldn't descript how happy I was and how nervous I was to get my first review, so thank you very much BlackWhite Feathers, and for the other readers please I am looking forward for your advices and some ideas for my fan fiction. I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Disasters.**

The next day at the same time and place, the authoress entered the same room she entered yesterday, but in that room she only saw two persons sat in their chair.

"Hey, did I come early?" The authoress asked with confused face.

"No, the others are late." The boy who was forced to be the leader there answered.

"I wonder, what make them late." The authoress said.

"Yeah, I also surprised that the first one who came here was Yuber." Lazlo said while looking at Yuber.

"So Yuber, what make you came early?" The authoress asked.

"I came here as soon as I finished my mission."

"You mean your punishment." The authoress corrected. "When did you come here?"

"Yesterday night." Yuber answered

"You had waited for us all day then."

"So did you get the signatures?" Lazlo asked.

"Of course, here they are." Yuber said while showing a lot of papers.

The authoress walked toward Yuber and took the papers in Yuber's hand and gave it to Lazlo, Lazlo looked at it for a while.

"It looked like I forgot to tell you yesterday. You have to write down you saved them from what." Lazlo said.

"So what!" Yuber shouted.

"Well, why don't you write it down right now while we're waiting for the others." Lazlo suggested.

The authoress took the paper from Lazlo and looked at those papers. "Wow, you really did get one hundred signatures."

Yuber smiled proudly. "Of course I am."

The authoress turned around that papers and read it with confused eyes. "Yuber, where did you get these papers? There are something written on the other side of these papers."

"That not important, would you please give me that paper, so I can start writing." Yuber snapped.

The authoress gave back the papers and went back to her seat. Yuber started to wrote in his papers while Lazlo and the authoress were waiting for the others. After a while, the sindar's leader, Hikusaak, and Leknaat arrived, then Arshtat and Freyjadour arrived, and they sat on their chair.

Lazlo looked at them with curious eyes. "Why did you are come late?"

The sindar's leader and Hikusaak wrote their answer on the paper they just received from the authoress and gave it to Lazlo.

Lazlo read the first paper from sindar's leader. '_Wondering around the world_' "I think it isn't the perfect time to wandering around the world." Lazlo then read the second paper from Hikusaak. '_Searching for the rest of the true runes_'"Can you do it another time?"

"I am sorry for being late. I got many customers who wanted to know their forecast." Lady Leknaat said.

"Oh yes, I forgot you are not only known as the Keeper of Balance, but also as a seeress." Lazlo looked at the prince and the former queen of Falena. "What about you two, what make you came late?"

"Sorry Lazlo, since mother is here now, we had a hard time to get away from Lym and the others."

"Fine then… Lady Marmora, there are still fifteen member that isn't here yet, why don't you just summon them here, we have wasted too much time." Lazlo turned to the authoress.

"Now that you mention it, why don't I just summon them, how stupid I am." The authoress punched her forehead and began writing something in her paper, and then they heard so many screamed and all the fifteen members fell on their chair.

The authoress and Lazlo could saw all of their clothes in a mess, it like they just from a big battle.

Lazlo stared at them. "What happen to all of you, you know we have a meet…" Jowy cut him and shouted. "It's all her fault, I won't forgive her." Jowy stood up from his chair and walked toward the authoress with an angry face, but he was stopped by Riou. "Calm down, Jowy."

"Let me go, Riou." Jowy shouted while struggling to release his body from Riou.

"What is going on, why are you mad at me?" The authoress looked confused.

"It's because you revived those people." Tir answered while pointing at Windy, Barbarossa, and Luca. "They started to make another war after you left yesterday."

"Yes and we had a lot of trouble to stop them." A woman with long white smoke hair and ash gray eyes said.

"Didn't you say you had sealed all of our runes, but it looks like our rune still working usually?" A man with short onyx hair and seal brown eye and wear a lid in his right eye stated.

"Oh my god, I am sorry everyone, when I left Suiko World yesterday, I accidentally released the seal." The authoress said while punching her forehead.

"You think this is a joke, because of your stupidity many people had died, you think apologize can make them come back to life." Jowy shouted angrily.

"Actually, I can do that." The authoresss stated.

"Do what!" Jowy shouted.

"I can revive all the people they killed."The authoress elaborated.

"You can!" Jowy said with disbelieve.

"Of course I can, I am the author here, I have special technique to do it, so all of you just relax now and come back to your seat."

"Fine then, but don't think I will forgive you." Jowy said while walking toward his seat.

Lazlo sighed and looked at the three antagonists. "It surprised me, I thought you three had gave up with war since you three was so silent yesterday."

"Hmmph I won't give up to take souleater from Tir." The woman with long blond hair with fuchsia hairlines in high ponytail grunted.

"I want to take back my empire." The man with short onyx and hair and seal brown eyes stated.

"He he he I want to kill those pig Jowston bastard." The man with short onyx hair and copper eyes laughed.

Lazlo sighed. "Did being dead teach you nothing?" He turned to Luc. "What about you Luc, do you also plan to make another war?"

"No, I have lost interest on destroying the rune. I dead now, I don't care about that anymore." Luc stated.

"Well then, since those three have caused so many disasters, you better punish them Lazlo." The authoress said.

"Let me think for a moment." Lazlo said while putting his hand in his chin.

"Who do you think you are? You dare try to punish the King of Highland."

"Yes, you better beware with the power of my Front Gate Rune."

"Nothing will affect my Sovereign Rune."

The authoress looked ticked off. "Did you forget, I sealed all of your runes, and don't think I will make the same mistake, and who do you think you are, to cause so many disasters and make Jowy blame me, you bastard mad Prince, bastard Court Magician, and bastard Emperor." The authoress shouted.

Everyone was silenced because of shocked. After a while, the silence broke by someone voice.

"I am done." Yuber said while standing up from his chair.

"Good, then let me see." Lazlo said while standing up from his chair and walking toward Yuber and taking the bunch of papers from Yuber's hand and walking back to his chair.

Lazlo began read the papers one by one and he chuckled. "Yuber, why there are three persons here that you saved from the same thing."

"Oh you mean them, they just happen to be in the same place at the same time."

"What do you mean Lazlo?" The authoress sounded interested.

"Well, Yuber saved Sheena, Kyle and Roy, who was about to get kill by a bunch of women for peeking at them in the bath." Lazlo said with amusement.

Freyjadour Sighed. "I can believe it, they still doing something like that. Did they never think about their age?"

"What a bunch of womanizer. Why they not just die?" Chris looked ticked off.

"Well, Lady Chris, it looks like you really mean what you just said." Lazlo said while reading the papers.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"In this paper, Yuber wrote that he saved Nash who was about get kill by you for sneaking into your room."

"Mmhp, it is a pity that I didn't get to kill him." Chris stated.

"Don't worry, Lady Chris, I will make sure to give him a good punishment for sneaking into woman room, while he still has me as his wife." Sierra reassured.

"Thank you Lady Sierra, it's good that he has you as his wife." Chris smiled at her.

"Oh my god Yuber, you saved Euram Barows who was about to commit suicide." Lazlo gasped.

"That wasn't a problem right, I saved him from death after all." Yuber stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah that is fine, what surprised me is why is he willing to give his signature." Lazlo raised his eyebrows.

"That isn't important." Yuber stated while smiling evilly.

"Euram was trying to commit suicide. What is he thinking?" Freyjadour said.

Lazlo then continued to read the papers until the end and he chuckled again.

"What is so funny this time Lazlo?" The authoress asked.

"Well, the last person Yuber saved was Viktor who was about to get kill by Flik for hiding Odessa on the inn's roof where they are staying." Lazlo chuckled.

"Why is that bear man not just die?"

"Zodiac Sword, don't said something like that."

"Edge, just what did you see in that stupid man?"

"You know, I admire Viktor, he so strong, kind and reliable, I want to be someone like him."

"I don't understand the way you are thinking Edge."

Hugo raised his hand. "Excuse me, just who is this Viktor, Flik and Odessa that you are talking about."

"Oh that right, some of you, probably doesn't know them. How about you explain it Lazlo?" The authoress said.

"Well, actually, I don't remember the detail. What about you explain it Tir?" Lazlo said while scratching his head.

"Well, from what I heard, Viktor and Flik is just like a travelling companion, they are a members of Liberation Army and fought in Gate Rune War, they also the members of Dunan Army and fought in Dunan Unification War." Tir said while scratching his head.

"So, who is this person Odessa?" Hugo asked again.

"The person we are talking about was Odessa Silverberg." The authoress answered.

"Odessa Silverberg, so she is Caesar relative then." Hugo said.

"That right, she was Caesar's aunt and the sister of Mathiu Silverberg, she was the leader of Liberation Army before me, she got killed in Gate Rune War." The authoress added.

"She got killed? Then, who was the Odessa you are talking about?" Hugo looked confused.

"Well, the one we were talking about is Flik's sword." The authoress answered.

"So is it just a coincidence that Flik's sword has the same name with that person?" Hugo asked again.

"Actually, that isn't a coincidence. There is a tradition in Flik home town, the Warrior's Village, to name your sword after the one you love. Flik named his sword Odessa because Odessa Silverberg is the women he loved." The authoress explained.

"He must be sad, that his lover was dead." Hugo stated.

"Yes, he is. I think he treats his sword just like Odessa, maybe that's why Viktor tried to hide it." The authoress said.

"You know, what make me wonder is how Viktor hid Odessa in the inn's roof and how did Flik get on the inn's roof and found it? They aren't ninja after all." Lazlo said with confused face.

Lazlo then turned around the papers and he become shocked after he read the contents of one of the paper. "Thomas, since you are also late. Did you get involved in the war too?"

"No, I was wandering around Budehuc Castle looking for some of my important papers that was suddenly missing. It makes me curious. Is there someone weird enough to steal some papers or maybe someone just wanted to pull a prank on me?" Thomas stated.

"Then, this must be the important papers you are looking for Thomas." Lazlo said.

"Huh, really, isn't it weird those papers get so far away from Budehuc Castle. I am sure the papers I am looking for still in Budehuc Castle, I will try harder to find it."

"I think this really is your paper, and I am sorry I have read the content, I just can't help it." Lazlo looked nervous.

"Just what are you two talking about? Let me see that paper." Authoress took away the paper from Lazlo's hand and saw the content. "Oh my god, Thomas!" The authoress giggled and read the content of that paper loudly.

'_Dear My Lovely Commander of the Guards Cecile._

_How is your doing Cecile, today is a very good day and the castle is in a good shape, I just came back from a meeting and met many famous people there and our friends Geddoe, Chris, Hugo, Edge, and Sasarai are also there, and you remember Luc, I met him there too, you must think it's weird to meet him since he dead, I will explain it to you later. Well, actually that not what I want to say to you, Cecile. I was wondering would you like to go out with me? Well I know you will reject me immediately, since you don't want to abandon your duty as the gatekeeper, so why don't I accompany you while you're guarding the gate, as long as I can spending time together with you, it's fine with me, what do you think, Cecile?_

_From The One Who Admire You The Most._

_Thomas._'

"That is so sweet Thomas." The authoress commented after reading the paper in her hands.

Thomas turned down his head to hide his blushing face, while some of the others were chuckling.

"Well then Yuber, since you had stole some of Thomas important papers and his love letter, you have to get punish again." The authoress said.

"What!" Yuber shouted.

"That isn't a love letter." Thomas denied.

"So Lazlo what is the punishment for Yuber?" The authoress asked.

Lazlo sighed. "You know, it makes me so tired just to think about the punishment. I still don't know what I have to do with Lady Windy, Emperor Barbarossa and Prince Luca, now I have to think about Yuber's Punishment too."

"It is your duty as their leader." The authoress shrugged off.

"Ah fine, Yuber since I really don't know what to think right now. Why don't you just do the same punishment I gave to you yesterday?"

"You mean I have to save one hundred people from death again!" Yuber exclaimed.

"That right." Lazlo nodded.

"Damn, it is a miracle that I can do it yesterday, now you want me to do it again!"

"Oh come on Yuber, just do it, but I understand if you are too weak to do it without your rune." The authoress smirked.

That did the trick. "What! You said I am weak. Just see, I will do it in an instant." Yuber said and left that room immediately.

"Hey, just remember don't steal someone paper again." The authoress shouted.

"Did he really is that stupid to fell from the same trick twice." Lazlo wondered.

"So Lazlo, have you think about the punishment for the three persons over there." The authoress said while pointing at Windy, Barbaross and Luca.

Lazlo Sighed. "Fine, I remember that there is a scene in suikoden II when Prince Luca ordered a woman in Ryube Village to act like a pig before he killed her, so why doesn't he just do the same. Why don't you act like a pig in front of us Prince Luca?"

"What did you say, you ordered me to act like a pig. I am the King of Highland you know." Luca snorted.

"Prince Luca, first of all, there is no more Highland it called Dunan now, and you aren't a king anymore, Jowy was the king after you died, so it useless to try to threaten us with that title." The authoress reasoned.

"What did you say you damn pig!" Luca snapped.

"Don't try to piss me off, you bastard mad Prince, or I will summon your mother to nag on you." The authoress threatened him.

"Nothing will make me afraid, you damn pig." Luca smirked evilly.

"Now you piss me off, just wait." The authoress said while standing up from her chair and walking toward the door and leaving that room.

After several minute the authoress entered that room again and sat back in her chair. Lazlo looked at her with curious eyes.

"Where did you go just now?" Lazlo asked.

"You will know later." The authoress said while writing something in her paper then they heard someone scream and fell on Luca.

"What is it, get off me, I will kill you, pig bastard." Luca shouted from under the person. When he looked at the person above him he became shocked. "Mother?"

She smiled. "Luca is that you, you have grown so much." Then she looked sad. "Did you shouted and called me pig just now?" and she then got off from Luca.

Luca said while trying to stand up. "Of course not mother, I won't shout or call you pi..." But, after he stood up and before he finished his sentence, he got slapped.

"Do you think, I didn't know what you have done you naughty kid?" She snapped.

"But… but mother. I did it to avenge you." Luca tried to explain. The key word here was 'Try'.

"No, you didn't do it for me. You do it because you were angry and mad."

"But I am angry and mad at them because I love you, and I won't forgive them because of what they did to you."

"No, you don't love me."

"I love you, please believe in me."

"If you love me, then just take the punishment they gave to you."

"What! But." Luca looked shocked.

"I knew it. You don't love me, Luca." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Okay, please don't cry mother, I will do it." Luca then began to walk with his two hands and two legs and made voices just like a pig. "Oink oink oink." He was then wandering around the room while doing that for a while and walking back to his mother. "Mother, do you believe me now that I love you?"

"Of course I believe in you." She said with smile.

"Okay then, I will summon you back." The authouress smirked while writing something in her paper.

"Wait!" Luca shouted but too late because his mother had disappeared.

"Did you have fun Prince Luca?" The authoress asked with the smirk still in her face.

"Shut up, you damn pig." Luca shouted with cranky face.

"Did you try to piss me off again, so I will summon your mother again? I am not that stupid."

"Shut up you damn pig."

"Well then, Prince Luca that conversation with your mother is really touching. But are you sure that is your mother." The authoress questioned

"What do you mean!"

"The true is the woman you saw just now isn't your mother. That was your half-sister Jillia." The authoress smirked evilly.

"What! Don't try to fool me. She was much older than Jillia and her face just like my mother." Luca tried to deny. Again the key word here was 'Try'.

"You know right, Jillia resemblance your mother a lot, and did you know how old Jillia now."

"Huh, how old is Jilla now then." Luca asked with confused face.

"She's 30 now. It's no wonder that she looks just like your mother now. I figured that you will definitely mistake her as your mother, so that's why I left to meet her and ask her to pretend to be your mother, and from what just happen, I am sure she has a talent to be a really good actress." The authoress said while giggling.

Luca remain silent and unmoving because of shocked.

"So Lazlo, have you got the idea about the punishment for those two." The authoress said while pointing at Windy and Barbarossa.

Lazlo sighed. "Please spare my brain, Lady Marmora… Well how about this, Lady Windy your punishment is to make a grave for all the people you had killed, and Emperor Barbarossa your punishment is you have to apologize to all the residents in Toran Republic."

"I killed many people. I don't even remember or know they name. How I supposed to make a grave?" Windy questioned.

"Yes, and there are also so many residents in Toran Republic and I don't think they will just let me apologize that easily." Barbarossa reasoned.

"Do you want to hear my plan?" The authoress asked.

"Whatever your plan, I am sure it not something good." Lazlo said while secretly preparing himself to not pass out again.

"Well Lady Windy instead of make a grave how about you just have to kiss Viktor in front of Emperor Barbarossa, it will be your punishment too Emperor Barbarossa to see the woman you love kiss another man. So, what do you think about it?" The authoress explained her idea.

"I better apologize to all the people in the world instead of seeing my dear Windy kissing that man." Barbarossa said quickly.

"Well, a kiss, I think it isn't that bad. I will take that punishment. I didn't want to make a grave that really tiring."

"What! Windy are you sure, please think about it." Barbarossa looked shocked.

"I won't change my mind." Windy said firmly.

"Good then, I will summon Viktor." The authoress said while writing something in her paper.

Barbarossa shouted. "Wait, you don't have to…" But was cut in because suddenly they heard someone screamed and Viktor fell on Yuber empty chair.

"What's just happen but it looks like I am still alive." Viktor looked confused.

The authoress walked toward Viktor. "Hi again Viktor, welcome to Ceras Lake Castle, again."

"So, it's you again, thank you very much you saved my live." Viktor said while shaking hand with the authoress.

"What do you mean I saved your life?" The authoress raised her eyebrows.

"Flik was chasing me around town and you summon me just when he about to kill me." Viktor explained.

"Well, it is good then that you still alive, since I need you to do something."

"What is it? you want me to kiss Lady Leknaat again."

Luc made a face at that statement.

"This time it not Lady Leknaat, but this time you will get the kiss for sure." The authoress winked.

"It is fine, as long as it is a woman."

"Don't worry, of course it is a woman. I want you to kiss Lady Windy."

"What! Lady Windy." Viktor shouted.

The authoress then explained the situation. "So that's why she had agreed to kiss you."

"Ha ha ha, she must be secretly in love with me." Viktor winked at Windy.

Windy looked at him in disgusted. "Of course not, you stupid man, just get over here, so it will end faster." Windy shouted.

"Wait, can you three do it in another room, so no kid underage will see it." The authoress said.

"Hey, you're better not talking about me." Hugo protested.

Windy, Barbarossa and Viktor then walked toward the door and left the room, but the people inside the room still able to hear their voices.

"Okay then, you can kiss me now, Lady Windy do it as much as you want."

"Please Windy, don't do it, I beg you."

"Stay away from us, Barbarossa."

"You stay away from Windy. Don't think I will let you kiss her."

"It isn't my fault. Who asks you to cause another war? You have to take responsibility for what you were doing."

"You bastard."

"Can you two shut up, so I can end it as soon as possible!"

"You heard her, stay away from us so she can kiss me."

"Oh no, Wndy!"

**After a while.**

"Please, get it over now, isn't that enough."

"Can you shut up, Barbarossa, I and Lady Windy are still enjoying our kiss."

"I am not enjoying it at all, you stupid man."

"Hey Lady Windy, where are you going, please kiss me again."

"You stay away from Windy!"

"Who do you think you are, you aren't her husband at all!"

"She was my Court Magician!"

"You still don't have the right to stop me!"

"I was the Emperor!"

"You aren't the Emperor anymore!"

"Can you two shut up, you are torturing my ears!"

The three of them then entered the meeting room again.

"So, what do you feeling?" The authoress asked with amusement.

"I felt like I want to puke." Windy said with pale face.

"I felt like I want to die." Barbarossa said with depression face.

"I felt like I want to do it again." Viktor said happy face.

"Well then, thank you for your help Viktor. I will summon you back to where you came from." The authoress said.

"Wait, can I stay here for a while, Flik will kill me if he found me." Viktor pleaded.

"That isn't my fault. You have to take responsibility for what you were doing." The authoress said while giggling and the others were chuckling because she said the same sentence Viktor just said.

"Oh come on, I am just joking with Flik." Viktor reasoned.

"You should have known Flik will act like this after what you did to Odessa. Well, just hope that Yuber will save you again this time." The authoress said.

"What's with Yuber? Oh yes, he saved me yesterday. Isn't he supposed to be a bad guy, why did he save me?" Viktor said with confused face.

"Yuber got a punishment to save one hundred people from death, and he just got the same punishment again just now, so just hope he save you again later." The authoress explained.

"What! So, he saved me because of that." Viktor surprised.

"Well, see you another time, Viktor." The authoress said while writing something on her paper.

"Wait, I will get killed by…" Viktor shouted while disappearing.

"I hope he get killed, that bastard." Barbarossa growled.

Suddenly they heard a ringing voice.

Lazlo sighed. "So, the only think we were doing today was punishing, without any meeting at all."

"You didn't have to be so depressed Lazlo, we will continue the meeting another time. I have to go to college now." The authoress said while standing up from her chair and walking toward the door

"See you another time."

Lazlo still sighed in his chair while someone was approaching him.

"Mmmh mister Lazlo, can I get my important papers back?" Thomas asked with timid face.

"Sure, here, I am so sorry to cause that embarrassing scene." Lazlo gave back the papers sheepishly.

"It's fine. I know it isn't your fault."

"I hope you and Cecile can be together." Lazlo smirked.

Thomas blushed. "It…is…not…like…what…you…are…thinking…at…all."

"Well, you are lucky Thomas, the girl I liked die a long time ago. I didn't even get to be together with her because of my rune. So, just like what Luc said doesn't waste your time and your chance, Thomas." Lazlo said while walking away from that room.

* * *

That's it for now. Please review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	3. Run Away

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?

* * *

Hi there everybody, do you enjoy the story so far? If not please tell me why, so I will try to it more interesting. Thank you for Lightning Feathers D. Kiryu and HatsuNeru for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Run Away.**

The next day and at the same time and place like usual, the authoress entered the same meeting room she entered yesterday, and when she entered that room it looked like all the member had sat in their chair.

"Good that, no one late this time." She said and walked to her seat, and then she saw the two seats in the middle still empty. "Or maybe not, where is Lazlo?"

"I think the letter in his seat will explain." Freyjadour said while pointing at Lazlo's empty seat.

"Have anyone read it and since when did this letter leave in here?" The authoress asked while walking towards Lazlo's seat then taking the letter.

"No one and that letter has been there when we arrived." Freyjadour answered.

The authoress opened that letter and read it loudly.

'_Dear Authoress Lady Marmora._

_In this letter I want to inform you that in our meeting so far although it only two days. It makes me so tired and depressed, so I hope that you find a replacement for me, because I want to have a vacation with Kyril._

_From the Former Leader of the Meeting._

_Lazlo._'

"Well then, from what I had read, Lazlo was running away from his duty." The authoress said while crushing the letter, throwing it to the floor and stepping on it.

"Well don't blame him. His duty is hard after all. I can feel it, although I only saw from here." Riou tried to defend Lazlo. The key word was 'Try'.

"Yes, you will definitely understand, since you also ran away from your duty in the war." Luc talked back.

Riou turned down his face to the floor.

"Luc, you're better not trying to hurt Riou feeling." Jowy threatened.

"What if I don't care?"

"Nanami won't forgive you or you will get punish again." Jowy said.

"Hmmp, I am not afraid with that tomboy and who will punish me now. The leader isn't even here."

"Don't worry about that Luc, that Lazlo. Don't think he can run away from his duty." The authoress said.

"What do you mean? He's gone and no one knows where he is now." Luc said.

"I just have to summon him."

Luc was silenced because of remembering the scene when he hugged Lady Leknaat.

"Yes, so, Luc just shut up if you don't want to get punish again." The authoress said while writing something on her paper. Then they heard scream and someone fell on Lazlo's empty chair.

"What happen? Just now, I was on a ship and enjoying the scenery." Lazlo said and he looked around him. "Oh, so you summoned me here."

"Yes, what make you think that I will let you run away from your duty." The authoress snapped.

"You forced me with this duty, remember." Lazlo snapped back.

"Yes, I remember, but you also forced to be the leader before, right." The authoress reasoned.

"It's different."

"What's the difference."

"That time I was in the middle of a war, right now I am only in the middle of bizarre meeting." Lazlo looked around to prove his point.

"That true, but if you able to take care of something big like a war, then you must also able to take care for something simple like a meeting right?" The authoress pointed out.

"You have a point there."

"So, will you continue your duty?"

"Fine then, but I worried about Kyril, what will he think when he realizes that I am just suddenly disappear." Lazlo said with worried face.

**Meanwhile on a ship.**

"Lazlo the scenery sure is beautiful, isn't it?" A boy with short onyx hair and tawny eyes said while turning his head to his left side.

"Huh, Lazlo, where are you?" Kyril looked around him and then shouted. "Lazlo, where are you?" No one answer him. Kyril continued shouted while running around the ship and then back to the place where he stood before and then looking down to the sea. "Oh my god, don't tell me you fell from the ship and drown, hang on Lazlo, I will save you." Kyril said while jumping to the sea.

"Captain Captain, someone just jumped from the ship, we have to save him." Someone who witnessed the scene when Kyril jumped from the ship said while running to the captain room.

"Just leave him. He must want to commit suicide." The captain said calmly.

**Back to the meeting room.**

"Don't worry Lazlo, whatever he think, Kyril won't do something stupid." The authoress reassured.

"I hope you are right." Lazlo said still looked worried.

"Of course I am right, I am the author here." The author said while giggling.

"So, what I must do today?" Lazlo asked.

"Well then, why don't you check on Yuber's punishment?" The authoress said while looking at Yuber's empty seat. "Hey, where is Yuber?"

"He must still working on with that punishment." Lazlo said.

"Fine then, we will continue this meeting while waiting for him, you can begin Lazlo." The authoress said.

"Mhmm, I remember the last person I ask question is Sasarai, I will continue with you then." Lazlo said while looking at Sasarai.

"What you want to ask me?" Sasarai asked.

"What's the difference between you and Luc?" Lazlo asked.

"Lazlo isn't that obvious. Sasarai grown up in Harmonia and study to be a bishop, but Luc was locked in a cell, because they think he's a failure, and then he was saved by Leknaat and become her apprentice. Then Luc participated in Gate Rune War and Dunan Unification War, that time he was in good side, but Sasarai participated in Dunan Unification War too, but in the bad side, then you know its look like they changed side in Second Fire Bringer War, when Sasarai in the good side but Luc in the bad side. The other difference is Sasarai still alive while Luc died, and I don't know why but out there Luc is more popular than Sasarai." The authoress rambled on.

"Lady Marmora, you don't have to mention about their popularity you know, and when I said their difference I mean their personality not their life." Lazlo looked ticked off at her.

"Oh, you mean their personality that also obvious Lazlo, Luc is a loner, arrogant, cold and I think I never saw he laugh, and about Sasarai he almost the opposite of Luc." The authoress answered.

"Huh, you don't have to answer it you know, the one I ask is Sasarai not you." Lazlo sighed.

"Sorry about that, I just can't help it." The authoress said.

In the whole debated Sasarai looked calm while Luc looking likes he was readied to explode.

"Well, just don't interrupt next time, sorry about that Sasarai." Lazlo said.

"It's okay." Sasarai said.

"It's not okay at all, she just makes fun of us and you okay with that, though I really surprise that I have many fans out there, well that not the problem, so are you fine with that." Luc finally exploded.

"Of course I am not fine with that brother, but I can handle my temper, so don't worry about it." Sasarai said calmly.

"Luc, can you shut up. Are you trying to persuade Sasarai to do something, so he will end up getting punish?" Lazlo said while looking at Luc who sat in Sasarai left side.

"It's worth a try you know, I would like to see some entertainment but I never thought you would found out what I thought." Luc said.

"Never think or try to do it again or I will punish you." Lazlo warned.

"I wonder what kind of punishment it will be next time, since you seem to not like to think about a punishment yesterday." Luc said.

"Actually, I had get a good idea for your punishment, thanks to Lady Marmora." Lazlo said

"What do you mean thank to me Lazlo?" The authoress raised her eyebrows.

"You said you never saw Luc laugh before, so perhaps you can see him laugh here." Lazlo said while looking at Luc with scary eyes. "You understand Luc?"

"Yes, sir." Luc gulped while sweat-dropping, while Sasarai who sat in his right side just chuckled.

"Is it really hard for you to laugh?" Sasarai asked.

"Shut up, I am not you." Luc glared at him.

"Can all of you silent please, so we can continue the meeting?" Lazlo said.

"_Looks like I have made Lazlo become hot-headed._" The authoress thought.

Everyone was silenced.

"Thank you, well then the next question is Sasarai what do you think about Luc?" Lazlo asked.

"Lazlo, why did all you ask to Sasarai have something to do with Luc? You know that will trigger a scene." The authoress said.

"Oh you right, I am just curious, since they are brothers who had been separate for a long time, but had to meet each other in a war."

"Oh, I understand your feeling. It's just like your situation." The authoress said.

"Lady Marmora please doesn't bring up that thing." Lazlo said while turning his head toward her.

"Sorry, it's just come out on its own." The authoress said.

Lazlo rolled his eyes and looked at Sasarai again. "So, Sasarai what do you think about Luc?"

"Well, I think he needs someone to talk to, he's so long to be a loner that made him a psycho that he wanted to destroy the rune, but I do believe that he's a kind person, he's just lonely and thought that no one understand his pain, maybe there are, but it doesn't mean no one care for him, actually many people care for him, he got many friends and actually I am jealous of that."

"Sasarai, that is really touching, I almost cry." Lazlo said.

"You are crying Lazlo, I could see you tears before you wiped it, you must think about your too." The authoress said.

"You brought it up again." Lazlo said.

"Sorry, please continue."

"So, what about you Luc, what do you think about Sasarai?" Lazlo said now turned his head toward Luc.

"I don't know. I barely know him." Luc answered abruptly clearly wanted nothing to do with the discussion.

"Just say anything in your head." Lazlo said.

"Fine then, just don't punish me, if you don't like what I say." Luc relented.

"Fine, go ahead." Lazlo said.

"Well, at first I hate him, since he live so happily when I was suffering, but then I pity him because he being used by the Harmonian priests and he's not even think and care about himself, all he think and care is about Harmonia and its citizens, it's not like that their think and care about him though, I hope he realizes it soon and can live the way he want."

"Wow, Luc, I am glad, you two have make amend." Lazlo impressed.

"Did you plan this?" The authoress asked.

"No, I just thought about it and it worth a try, sibling can't stay hate each other forever." Lazlo said. "And don't you bring up something I said to you not to bring up." He added before the authoress opened her mouth.

"Ah jeez, I almost say it. How did you know I will bring it up?" The authoress pouted.

"I just know." Lazlo rolled his eyes.

"Just, what is this something not to bring up?" Jowy said clearly confused with the exchange. "I just can't stand just watching this brother's talk between Luc and Sasarai, since I sat in their right side."

"Oh right Jowy, you have a brother too, right, although it's only a step-brother and he and your step-father evicted you from house and didn't even let you meet your mother." The authoress said.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Jowy said. "_Now I understand what Lazlo mean._" Jowy thought.

"Sorry, now you talk like Lazlo, oh yes, I forgot almost all of you here have sibling too, Lady Windy and Lady Leknaat are clan-sister, Queen Arshtat has Lady Sialeeds as a sister, Prince Luca has Jillia as a half-sister, Prince Freyjadour has Queen Lymsleia as a sister, and Riou has Nanami as a foster sister, and oh yes, I am almost forgot Lazlo also has sister, although his sister maybe don't know about it." The authoress rambled on

Lazlo sighed. "Now, you had brought it up."

"Oopps, I slipped my tongue." The authoress pretended.

"Yeah, you slipped your tongue. I think I will believe that." Lazlo said with sarcasm.

"So, since it had been brought up, can you tell us what she means that maybe your sister doesn't know you are her brother?" Jowy asked "_Since everyone here have heard about my problem, it's only fair if their heard his problem too, sorry about that Lazlo, it's thank to that problematic author._" Jowy thought.

Lazlo Sighed. "Fine then, Lady Marmora, since it's you who brought it up, so it's you who have to tell them."

"Okay, his sister doesn't know he is her brother because they were separated, Lazlo was lost in sea when he was 4, and they meet again 15 years afterward in the middle of a war though." The authoress explained.

"Wait, if he was lost in sea when he was 4, then how he knew that sister of his was his sister, he was too young to remember, wasn't he." Jowy reasoned.

"That true, I don't know about it that time, I don't even think about it when King Lino mentioned about his long lost son, but I found out about it somehow after the war, just don't ask me how." Lazlo elaborate.

"Who is King Lino?" Jowy asked.

"His Father." The authoress said while pointing at Lazlo.

"What! His father is a king." Jowy looked surprised.

"That true, so Lazlo is a prince, it's a pity that Konami didn't mention it in the game, it makes me piss off." The authoress said.

"So, that make it three princes, that has appeared so far, and you know what funny, all three of them have sister." Luc said.

"You're right Luc, I am also curious about it." The authoress said.

"What are you two talking about?" Lazlo asked.

"You heard it right. All of the three princes that had appeared in Suikoden game have sister." The authoress said.

"Who are the three princes you are talking about?" Lazlo asked.

"It's you, Luca and Freyjadour, they has sister right." The authoress said.

"Oh that right, I never thought about it." Lazlo said.

"Wait, I have something to ask you." Jowy said while looking at Lazlo.

"What is it, Jowy?" Lazlo asked.

"You said you found out about it, then why don't you tell them?" Jowy asked.

"Well, what should I do? I have a cursed rune in my hand, I don't want they suffer because of me, so I am just let think go the way they are, its better that way." Lazlo answered.

"Its maybe right that way, but when you think that one of your families that had been separated from you for a long time is actually in front of your eyes, but you don't know, and you don't know the truth until you died. It's really sad just to think it that way, don't you regret it." Tir said.

"Yes, I regret it, even after over 100 years of life I am still regretting it, and you know, right, it's really hard to be the true rune bearer, it makes you tie to the past."Lazlo said while turning down his head.

"Can you stop this hopeless conversation, it made me sad, I almost cry." The authouress grumbled.

"You are crying, Lady Marmora, your tears still come out." Lazlo pointed out.

The authoress wiped her tears.

"I surprise that you have emotion, I thought you only do something to make it exciting." Lazlo said.

"Of course I have emotion, I am human after all, although I did do something to make it exciting, but I really do care about this game, Suikoden is my most favourite game you know." The authoress exclaimed.

"Fine then, you know you began to talk about your personal thing, if you want to chat this is not the place for it." Lazlo pointed out.

"Lazlo, did this meeting make you become so mean." The authoress said.

"More specifically, it's you who made me became like this."

"Sorry about that."

"Well then, can we continue?" Lazlo asked.

"Okay, who will you ask next?" The authoress asked.

"Mhmm, well then, I want to ask someone that we know nothing about, so since Hikusaak doesn't want me to ask him something trivia, so I will pass him, then it will be the sindar's leader, Lady Marmora, please give the Sindar's leader some papers, so he can answer my questions." Lazlo said.

"Okay." The authoress said while looking for some papers, then gave it to the Sindar's leader.

"Okay, so Sindar's leader, why did your clan wondering around the world?" Lazlo asked.

The Sindar's leader then wrote in the paper and walked towards Lazlo and gave it, and then Lazlo read it. '_It's a secret between Sindar clan_'.

"Fine then, the next question is what is the purpose of the Sindar ruins?"

Lazlo then read the next answer. '_It's a secret between Sindar clan_'.

"Fine then, another secret, the next question is do the Sindar clan still exist?"

The next answer is '_It's a secret between Sindar clan_'.

"Can you say something except 'It's a secret between Sindar clan'." Lazlo became ticked off.

The Sindar's leader gave Lazlo the next answer. '_It's none of your business__es_'.

"Fine then, it's none of my business I will pass you then." Lazlo grumbled.

"Calm down, Lazlo." The authoress said.

"You don't know how hard this duty is." Lazlo snapped.

" Of courseI know, that's why I gave it to you, if not I will do it myself, don't you think about it." The authoress said.

"What you are saying not make me calm you know."

"Well then, who will you ask next?" The authoress asked.

Suddenly the door in that meeting room opened. then someone came in, that was Yuber with a soaked outfit.

"Yuber, finally you came. Why are you soaking wet?" The authoress asked.

"I saved someone who was about to drown, he made it hard by not wanting to be save before he save his friend, stupid, he will die if I didn't lie to him." Yuber grumbled.

"What did you say to him?" The authoress asked.

"I said I had saved his friend, actually I did save someone who also drowns not far from there before him, so I thought that is his friend, but when they met it turned out that they didn't know each other, so he asked me to search for his friend, but I didn't find his friend." Yuber explained.

"So what happen next?" The authoress asked.

"I and the other man I saved try to calm him down, so he didn't try to commit suicide."

"Can I see the signatures?" Lazlo said clearly wanted to end it as soon as possible.

Yuber then gave the soaked papers in his hand and Lazlo began read the papers.

"So, Yuber, this time, when did you get those papers?" The authoress asked.

"I won't do the same mistake, I bought that paper."

"Oh good then, although it will be fun to find someone love letter again." The authoress said playfully.

Thomas blushed remembering what happened yesterday while everyone else was sighing.

"Just kidding." The authoress said. "So Lazlo, is there something interesting in those papers?"

"Nothing much, it just Yuber saved Sagiri who was about to get kill by Nakula and Yuber saved Watari who was about to get kill by Ayame." Lazlo said while reading the papers.

"So, they still continue doing it." The Authoress said.

"Hey, Euram Barows try to commit suicide again." Lazlo exclaimed.

"Next time he will really die, since Yuber will not there to save him again." The authoress said.

"I better talk to him or have Luserina talk to him." Freyjadour sighed.

"And, there again Viktor still chase to death by Flik and was saved again." Lazlo said.

"So, he still alive, how much longer will he endure it." Zodiac sword said.

"He will not die, at least not now." Edge said firmly.

"You want to bet, let's see who's right." Zodiac sword challenged.

Lazlo then continue to read those papers. "So this is the man you saved from drown, Yuber, Rody." Lazlo said.

"Rody, is that the apprentice of that big liar Estella." Edge raised his eyebrows.

"I bet he drown because he was told to do it by that woman." Zodiac Sword said.

"Most likely." Edge agreed.

"I surprise to see you two to agree about something, well in this paper written that he was told by his master to stay in sea to become one with water to master his water element." Lazlo said.

"Yeah, most likely and he believe that, when will he realize his master is a liar." Chris shook her head.

"And then WHAT!" Lazlo shouted.

"What is it, Lazlo?" The authoress asked.

"You know it will happen right, oh no, is he fine, I have to meet him." Lazlo looked panic.

"What is it?" The authoress asked.

"It's Kyril, Kyril was the one Yuber talking about, just who the friend Kyril wanted to save? Yuber, where is he now, he isn't commit suicide isn't he." Lazlo said panicly.

"Lazlo, who else's his friend, Just like you, all the people he knew had died, you are his only friend now, it's just make sense if he wanted to commit suicide when he think his only friend was death." The authoress reasoned.

"What! You mean he think I am death, how? Ahh, just forget it, where he is now, Yuber?"

"Well, to prevent him from commit suicide, I tied him in a flag pole." Yuber said.

"Which pole?" Lazlo asked.

"I think it in the top of L'Renouille Palace or what is it called now?"

"It calls Higheast Palace now." Jowy asnwered.

"What! He will die if he falls, that just what he wanted, you're not prevent it at all, ahh I have to go now." Lazlo said while leaving in a hurry.

"Well then, that the end of our meeting today, he just left on time." The authoress said.

"What do you mean on time?" Freyjadour asked.

Suddenly they heard a ringing voice.

"That what I mean, well I have to go to college now, see you another time." The authoress said while standing up from her seat and walking towards the door and leaving the meeting room.

"Did all of you though the same thing?" Freyjadour asked.

"Yes." Almost all of them said.

* * *

Now that is, I am sorry if you don't like it, I am just out of idea. Please review me. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	4. Holidays

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?

* * *

Hi again, how was it? I was so sad no one reviews the chapter 3. Well, I present the next chapter now, so I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Holidays.**

The next day the same time and place, a boy entered the same meeting room he entered yesterday, there he only saw one man, and of course it made him curious.

"Hi, Prince Freyjadour." That boy greeted.

"Hi, Prince Lazlo."

Lazlo raised his eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you, Prince Lazlo." Freyjadour repeated.

"Why did you call me that?" Lazlo asked.

"Because, you are a prince, that girl said so yesterday, right." Freyjadour stated the most obvious reason.

"Yes, but you didn't have to call me prince. I prefer Lazlo."

"Then, how about you also only call me Frey?"

"Okay, so where is the others, are they late again?"

"No, they won't come."

"What! Why?" Lazlo said with clearly surprised look.

"There is no meeting today or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, that's why." Freyjadour explained.

"Huh, how come?" Lazlo asked with confused face.

"You didn't know about it because that girl told us after you left."

"So, what happen after I left?"

**Flashback begins.**

"Did all of you think the same thing?" Freyjadour asked.

"Yes." Almost all of them said.

"What do you mean, Prince?" Riou asked with confused face.

"Riou, what do you think about that girl?" Freyjadour asked.

"Well, what should I say?" Riou looked hesitated.

"Riou, just say it, that girl is stupid and emotionless." Jowy exclaimed.

"Yes, that what I am talking about right now." Freyjadour stated.

"So, what is it about?" Hugo asked.

"How can we let that girl control us like that?" Jowy asked or more likely snapped.

"She's the author, that's why." Riou pointed out.

"Yes, that true, but we have to do something about it. Look Lazlo, he almost loses his only friend because of that girl." Jowy reasoned.

"That was his own fault, who asks him to run away." Luc stated the obvious.

Freyjadour and Jowy glared at Luc.

"Well then Luc, what will you do if you in his position?" Freyjadour asked with annoyance.

"Whatever I do, I will not run." Luc stated nonchalantly ignoring Frey's annoyance.

Freyjadour and Jowy glared at Luc, they looked like ready to punch him.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Sasarai asked to turn away their focus from Luc.

"We still don't know yet, we have to think about it." Jowy answered while forgetting about punching Luc.

"What can we do without our runes to beat her, she the author after all?" Hugo asked.

"We have to find out how she did all of that crazy things she had done." Freyjadour said.

"What had she done?" Thomas asked timidly.

"So far, she can seal our rune, summon dead people, summon someone from wherever they are and revived people back to life." Jowy counted.

"Can we beat someone as powerful as that?" Riou asked the obvious.

"She must have some kind of a weak point." Freyjadour stated.

"You're right prince, but what is it?" Jowy asked.

Jowy looked at them one by one as if expecting someone to provide an answer.

"Maybe, it's papers and pen." Thomas suggested.

Everyone looked at Thomas clearly with confused face.

"What do you mean by papers and pen?" Jowy asked. "I know, you must still have a grudge about that love letter accident, but we have to think about that girl's weakness."

Thomas blushed at the mentioning of 'Love Letter Accident'. "That's not what I mean!" He shouted. "Well, I mean whenever that authoress wanted to summon someone, she always wrote something in a paper."

"You're right, Thomas, that's her weakness." Freyjadour patted Thomas's back.

Everyone looked at Freyjadour still with confused face.

"Really, how can?" Jowy asked.

"She is an author, if she doesn't write something nothing will happen, that's her power. Remember she always said that 'I have special technique as an author'." Freyjadour explained.

"So that's it, we just have to prevent her to write something." Jowy finally understood.

"But, how will we do that?" Riou asked.

"I won't let you do that."

They looked at the source of that voice. There in front of the door stood the authoress. They looked surprised, and then the authoress walked towards them.

"Did you hear it?" Jowy asked with worried face.

"I heard all of it." The authoress stated emotionless.

"Why are you still here?" Jowy asked to change the subject.

"Well, it looks like I have to thank my forgetful habit. I came back because I forgot to tell you that I will postpone the meeting for at least 1 month, because I have holidays, so I thought it will be a good idea to give you a holiday from this meeting too and to prevent any disaster I will release the seal in your rune and summon back all the dead people. I will seal your rune and summon the dead people when I back, so have a nice holiday everyone." The authoress then walked towards the door with cheerful face as if they weren't just planning a coup, well could be called a coup.

"Wait, don't you want to say anything to us?" Tir asked.

"No, I think whatever I say to you it won't change your mind, but just like what I said. 'I won't let you do that', see you again next month." The authoress then left that room.

"So, do you have a plan B, Jowy?" Riou asked.

"Riou, you, Thomas and Hugo, guard the door. See if she still there, while we're thinking about the plan B." Jowy ordered.

"Yes, sir." Riou, Thomas and Hugo saluted simultaneously.

**Flashback ends. **

"Ha ha ha ha." Lazlo laughed.

"Why did you laugh? Don't you feel angry at that girl?" Freyjadour asked with annoyance.

"The true is yes, but I never thought to do something like that." Lazlo said between laughter.

"She made your only friend almost die." Freyjadour stated the obvious.

"Oh, you mean Kyril. He's fine, although I almost late, because that castle's guard didn't allow me to enter it, I had tried to explain, but they think I want to start a rebellion, so since they didn't want to hear me I knocked them out." Lazlo told him.

"And, you still didn't thing to teach that girl some lessons." Freyjadour said.

"No, I know it weird, but I just thing that not necessary."

"Well, it looks like you're not only older but also wiser, that girl lucky to had choose you as the leader." Freyjadour stated.

"So, did you get the plan B?" Lazlo asked.

"Nope, we just couldn't think straight again after we had been find out by that girl, and since you think it's not necessary, so I think we better don't think about it again." Freyjadour said,

"Well, I am nothing like you said. I am not wise at all. I am just hopeless." Lazlo stated.

"I don't think so." Freyjadour raised his eyebrows.

"So, what do you think?" Lazlo asked.

"That girl must have a reason to choose you as the leader here, I think she just pretend to be stupid and evil." Lazlo raised his eyebrows at Frey's statement.

"So, you mean that authoress not really stupid and evil. Then, why does she have to act like that?" Lazlo asked.

"I don't know, but there must be a reason for everything she has done." Freyjadour concluded.

"Once again I caught you talking about me, Prince Freyjadour."

Freyjadour and Lazlo startled and looked at the source of the voice. Once again the authoress stood in front of the door.

"It looks like we never knew when will you appear and disappear." Freyjadour commented.

"I hear the meeting was postpone, so why are you here?" Lazlo asked.

"Humph, yes, that's right, I came back to see if somebody trying to find my weakness again." The authoress looked ticked off.

They were silenced as if waiting for something.

"Ha ha ha, I am just kidding, I came back to tell Lazlo about the postpone, since he wasn't here when I told the others, but it seems Prince Freyjadour has tell you, so I will go then, see you again." The authoress walked towards the door and left that room.

"It looks like you are right, Frey." Lazlo left out the breath he's holding.

"About what?" Freyjadour raised his eyebrows.

"When he caught us like that, I was so startled that I couldn't think straight anymore." Lazlo explained.

"Does she have a power to make us can't think straight?" Freyjadour wondered.

"Oh right, I forgot something again."

Those two princes stood up from their chair because of surprise.

"Lady Marmora, do you want to give us a heart attack!" Lazlo snapped.

"Opps, sorry about that, but how can I give you a heart attack?" The authoress tilted her head to the left.

"Forget it, what do you want?" Lazlo asked with annoyance.

"Nothing, I just want to say something that I can't say yesterday when I caught you and the others trying to find my weakness." The authoress said while looking at Freyjadour.

"So, why couldn't you say it yesterday?" Freyjadour asked.

"Lazlo wasn't there that time, that's why"

"It makes me curious, why did it have to be Lazlo? Why did you choose him as the leader? I think you have another reason except that he is the first Tenkai Star." Freyjadour asked.

"Yes, you're right, I have another reason, but I won't tell anyone, at least until this meeting is over."

"Just, when will this meeting is over?" Freyjadour asked.

"That, depends on me." The authoress said while chuckling.

"Why do you still can laugh? You do realize that everyone is trying to rebel again you, don't you." Lazlo said.

"Of course, I realize, I am not that stupid." The authoress frowned.

"So why? Did it because you know how to win against us?" Freyjadour asked.

"No, I don't know, I am powerless. Right now, I am at your mercy, and I don't even seal your rune." The authoress shrugged off.

"Huh, so you don't seal our rune right now. Why? We can hurt you, you know." Lazlo warned her.

"I forgot to seal it." Lazlo and Frey mouth wide opened at that statement. "I was joking. I didn't seal your rune, because I think that not necessary." Lazlo and Frey raised their eyebrows.

"Why not? If the others know you're here, they will definitely use their rune against you." Lazlo stated.

"Then Lazlo, why do you think it's not necessary to punish me? Did you really think like that? Remember, what I did to you, to Kyril, to everyone. Did I really not deserve to get punish? You're the leader Lazlo, think wisely about it. You can punish me. You can even use the rune of punishment on me." The authoress said with unusual seriousness.

"Stop it, did you realize what you just said. You said I can use the rune of punishment on you. Are you insane? You will die." Lazlo snapped while his body was shaking from suppressed anger.

The authoress smiled at Lazlo's reaction. "Maybe, I really am insane. I didn't seal everyone rune, because I thought they won't use their rune on me, but that just my thought. I don't know if everyone really thinks like that. I am ready to die, but if I really die here, I want to die in your hand Lazlo, in the leader's hand." The authoress looked at Lazlo almost longingly.

Everyone was silenced clearly weren't expecting this turned of event.

"Sorry, I made the mood down. I will go now, really, and I will not come back, at least not in 1 month." At last the authoress really left that room.

The room was surrounded in gloomy silence, until someone spoke up.

"You're right, Frey, that authoress really pretend to be stupid and evil." Lazlo stated.

"You think, why she has to pretend?" Freyjadour asked.

"I don't know." Lazlo shook his head.

**Meanwhile outside the Ceras Lake Castle.**

"You're done, is that enough?" A girl with short onyx hair and chocolate eyes asked while writing something in her paper.

"No, it will never be enough, Mora." A girl with redwood hair and chestnut eyes sighed.

"Will we continue it?"

"Yes, of course, we will make them suffer."

"You didn't have to say it like that. It's not like that we came here to make them suffer."

"We're not?"

"Of course not. Don't you remember? You said..."

"Hey, don't say it here, what if someone hears it."

"So, you did remember."

"Yes, I just got carry away with the situation."

"Really?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mhmp, maybe you really want to make them suffer, I know you will be like this. That's why I pretend to be stupid and evil, so they won't realize it."

"Nonsense, enough with that we have to leave before someone sees us."

"Yes, especially…"

"Shut your mouth."

**Back to the meeting room.**

"What's with you, Lazlo?" Freyjadour asked while looking at Lazlo.

"What's with me?" Lazlo raised his eyebrows.

"You have been placing your hand in your chin for a long time. It looks like you are thinking about something." Freyjadour pointed out.

"Oh, it's just that, do you feel something weird, Frey?" Lazlo asked.

"What do you mean?" Freyjadour raised his eyebrows.

"I felt something weird with Lady Marmora." Lazlo said.

"You mean, something she just said?" Freyjadour asked.

"No, I felt there is something different about her, but I don't know what it is." Lazlo tried to explain.

"Really, I don't feel it, maybe you're thinking too much." Freyjadour frowned.

"Maybe you're right." Lazlo scratched his head like he was trying to remember something. "Ah, forget it." He then looked at Frey. "So, what's about your plan to find her weakness?"

"Mhmp actually, I asked the other Tenkai Star to come here, but it looks like they're late." Freyjadour frowned.

**Meanwhile somewhere unknown.**

"Did we overdo it?"

"Overdid what, Mora?"

"You know. About Tir, Riou, and Thomas."

"Oh, you mean about we lied to Gremio, Nanami, and Cecile that someone will kill them if they come to the meeting, so Freyjadour can't continue their plan."

"Yes, about that, you saw it right, what's happen to them."

**Flashback begins.**

**A few hours ago in Budehuc Castle.**

"Master Thomas, you can't leave the castle."

"But Cecile, I have an important meeting."

"No, you can't leave, I won't let you leave. I and the dogs will keep an eye at you, so you won't leave the castle." Cecile and the dogs surrounded the gate protectively.

"Please Cecile, if you can't let me go, you can go with me." Thomas begged.

"No, I won't let you leave the castle." Cecile said firmly.

"Cecile's right Master Thomas, please don't leave the castle."

"But Sebastian, I have to leave." Thomas reasoned.

"Master Thomas can't leave the castle." Cecile shouted with determination.

Thomas sighed. "_I am sorry, Prince Freyjadour, it looks like I can't come to the meeting._" Thomas thought.

**End.**

**A few hours ago in Harmonia.**

"Stop it Nanami, just let me go, you're heavy." Riou shouted from under the pressure of Nanami's body.

"Nanami, did you really have to sit on him to stop him? You will kill him." Jowy stated.

"What else I can do?" Nanami asked.

"How about you tie him in that huge tree?" Jillia pointed at a big tree.

"Not you too, Jillia." Jowy shook his head.

"Did you really believe someone will kill me if I leave?" Riou asked.

"Of course." Three women answered simultaneously.

"Not you too, Pilika." Jowy sighed.

"Come on, Jillia, Pilika, help me tie his hands and foots." Nanami said with a rope in her hands.

"Ah, come on, let me go. Jowy, help me." Riou cried in desperation.

"How can I help you? If I do something they will tie me too." Jowy said while sweat-dropping, because Nanami, Jillia, and Pilika looked at him with scary eyes.

**End.**

**A few hours ago in somewhere unknown.**

"Someone let me go, I am not guilty." Tir shouted.

A man approached Tir.

"Gremio, how could you do this to me?" Tir asked with hurtful tone.

"I am sorry young master, I didn't have another choice."

Tir sighed. "You brought me to prison and said I stole someone money, how could you do that."

"If I didn't do that, you will leave."

"Ah fine, just how long I will have to stay here."

"About, 1 month."

"WHAT!" Tir cried. "_Just, who is it that told Gremio someone will kill me._" Tir thought.

**End.**

**Flashback ends.**

"It serves them right, Mora."

"You see, you really did want to make them suffer."

"Maybe a little, but we did say we won't let them do something, right."

"Yes, just hope, the meeting next month will go as plan."

"Wait, Mora."

"What?"

"We forgot to tell Kyril and Lyon."

"Do we have to tell them?"

"Of course we have to, what if Freyjadour still want to continue their plan."

"Fine then, let's go."

**Back to the meeting room.**

"Are you sure they will come?" Lazlo asked.

"I am not sure."

"I hope nothing bad happen to them."

"So, what do you plan to do until next month?"

"Maybe, I will continue my vacation that ruined yesterday."

"Ha ha ha, that does seem to be a good idea. Where will you go?" Freyjadour asked.

"Since, Kyril's in Dunan now, we planned to look around Dunan." Lazlo said.

"Oh right, I want to ask, since Kyril is your only friend, is he as old as you."

"No, he's 3 years younger than me."

"Only 3 years younger, how? Is he a true rune bearer too?"

"No, if he is, he must be a member of this meeting too, right." Lazlo pointed out

"Oh, you're right. So, how did he life that long?"

"Well, it's because he's half non human."

"What! How?" Freyjadour asked with surprised face.

"His parent is a human and a non human, and because of that he stays young. That's why, like the true rune bearers he also stays away from people." Lazlo explained.

"PRINCE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The two princes startled because someone suddenly entered the room and shouted.

"Lyon, why are you here?" Freyjadour asked clearly surprised to see her.

"Prince, you're still alive. Who is that? Is he the one who trying to kill you?" Lyon said while pointing at Lazlo.

"Huh, what are you talking about Lyon? This is my friend. Who said someone will kill me?" Freyjadour asked.

"Someone told me that someone will kill you, prince." Lyon said.

Freyjadour and Lazlo sighed and looked at each other and said. "That author."

"LAZLO, PLEASE DON'T DIE."

The three of them looked at the boy who just entered the room.

"Kyril, don't tell me, someone told you that someone will kill me." Lazlo's eyes twitched with annoyance.

"That's right. Are they the one who are trying to kill you?" Kyril asked while looking at Lyon and Freyjadour warily.

Freyjadour and Lazlo sighed.

"Now you two sit here, then I will explain the situation." Freyjadour said.

"Yes, you two are misunderstanding." Lazlo added.

Kyril and Lyon looked at each other warily, but decided to relent.

"Now, I will introduce myself and all of you. I am Freyjadour, this is Lazlo, this is Lyon, and this is Kyril, no one trying to kill me or Lazlo, someone must be lying to you." Freyjadour explained.

"So, who told you someone will kill us?" Lazlo asked although he and Frey already suspected someone.

"I don't see the face because that person wears a red robe, but I know she is a woman from her voice." Lyon tried to describe the person.

"The one who told me wears a red robe too." Kyril agreed.

"Well, this must be the reason why the other hasn't come." Lazlo concluded.

"So, that girl really serious when she said she won't let us do something."Freyjadour sighed.

"Now prince, please return to the Sun Palace before someone really kill you." Lyon said while dragging Freyjadour.

"But Lyon, I told you, it's just a lie." Freyjadour tried to reason. The word here was 'Try'.

"I don't care. I have to protect you no matter what." Lyon protested while dragging Freyjadour and left the room with him.

"Are you planning to do something like that to me too, Kyril?" Lazlo asked warily.

"Actually, yes." Kyril answered nonchalantly.

"Hey, Kyril, don't you think that woman Lyon, resemblance someone we know in Island Nations." Lazlo suddenly asked.

"Really, who?" Kyril tilted his head to the left.

"You remember Nataly, she lived in Iluya Island, and she is a window maker." Lazlo told him.

Kyril then looked above while trying to remember.

"Oh, you're right. They have the same black hair. Could it be that Nataly was her ancestor?" Kyril then looked around. "Huh Lazlo, Lazlo, where are you? Oh no, he tricked me and ran away while I was thinking. Lazlo, where are you?" Kyril said while leaving that room.

* * *

Well, I am sorry if you don't like this chapter, since it seem nothing interesting happen here. Please review me. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	5. Guide

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?

* * *

Hi there everyone, I wanted to thank Seishirou Shu and LucaBlightIsPUCA for the reviews. Now I present you chapter 5. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Guide.**

One month had past and now the meeting will start again. In the meeting room everyone had sat in their chair, but there were still six persons that hadn't come yet.

"Now, where are the most important people that have to attend this meeting?" Luc asked with annoyance.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but Riou are still tied in a huge tree." Jowy answered.

"He is tied in a huge tree. What do you mean by that?" Sasarai raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that's a long story." Jowy sighed.

**Meanwhile outside the Ceras Lake Castle.**

"Are you ready?"

"Of course, I am ready, Mora."

"Now, don't cause something that will make them feel weird about you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean everything, you don't have author power, so you can't take care about everything, and you know what they will do to you."

"You sealed their rune right."

"Yes, I sealed it, but they still can hurt you with their fist and weapon."

"Don't worry about that."

"I am worry. If something happen, calls me."

"How?"

"Well, use this phone, I had written the instructions to make a call."

"What is this thing, phone?"

"Now try it."

**After a while.**

"Huh, nothing happen?"

"You did it, you had made a call to my phone and I made it silent, so no one hear it."

"Then, what I have to do next?"

"After you made a call, place that phone in your ear, so you can hear my voice, and press this red button after you finish talking with me."

"What about the other buttons?"

"Don't bother it, if you want to call me, leave the meeting room, then go to a place where they can't hear you."

"All right, this is so troublesome."

"So, you want to stop."

"Of course not. Hey, what about you? Where will you go?"

"I have to take care of Gremio, Nanami, Cecile, Kyril and Lyon, so Tir, Riou, Thomas, Lazlo and Freyjadour can attend the meeting."

"How you do it?"

"I will be their guide."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will explain later, now enter that meeting, and if they ask you about the Tenkai Stars just say they will come later."

"Fine then."

"Remember, just act stupid and evil."

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"I can't help but worry about you."

"Why you so worry about me?"

"How will you acting in front of…"

"Did I really have to close your mouth every time, Mora?"

"You understand what I mean, right?"

"Don't worry about it. I will act the way you ask me." She said while entering the Ceras Lake Castle.

"I hope nothing wrong happen." The girl said while writing something in her paper.

**Back to the meeting room.**

"At last you come." Jowy said with relieved.

"Why are you late?" Luc asked with irritation.

"Sorry about that, I had many things to do." The authoress or more specifically the fake authoress said.

"Can you do something about Riou and the others?" Jowy asked.

"Don't worry about them, they will come later." The fake authoress reassured.

"How did you know?" Luc raised his eyebrows.

"Of course I know. I am the authoress here." The fake authoress said with her hands in her hip.

Everyone sighed and said in their thought. '_The same old authoress._'

"Then, what will we do while waiting for them? You can't start the meeting without the leader, right." Jowy asked.

"Well, you are right, Jowy. How about we're just talking?" The fake authoress suggested.

"Talking about what?" Jowy asked while sweat-dropping.

"Well, how about pairings?" The fake authoress decided without really asking for their approval.

"No, thank you." Jowy answered while knowing she didn't really asking for his approval.

The fake authoress started as if Jowy never said anything. "You know, the person here that has many pairs is Luc."

Everyone looked at Luc.

"I am curious, what is so good about you, that many fans out there pair you with many different girls."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Luc raised his eyebrows.

"You know, you have been paired with Lotte, Viki, Jeane, Nanami, and Sarah." The fake authoress counted.

Luc gaped. "Not with that tomboy Nanami and that stupid girl Viki and that mysterious woman Jeane and that cat-lover." Luc said quickly.

"Did that mean you okay with Sarah?" The fake authoress asked with a smirk.

Luc was silenced while blushing and cursing for his mistake.

"Then, that mean yes, and you Jowy. You have been paired with Nanami and Jillia."

"What!" Jowy gaped.

"You two are the most popular boys in Suikoden, but really, just what is so good about you two."

"Don't ask me." Jowy retorted.

Luc was still silenced.

"Oh and about the girls. Lady Chris, did you know that many boys like you?" The fake authoress turned to Chris.

"Really?" Chris said without much care.

"Yeah, and Lady Sierra, you have been paired with Klaus and Nash."

"Oh, that's really good." Sierra giggled.

"Oh yes Hugo, did you know you have been paired with Lady Chris?"

"What! Isn't she too old for me?" Hugo looked at Chris with disbelieve.

"That's right, you're still underage."

"Stop saying underage." Hugo snapped.

"Well, how about pairing with Belle, Hugo?"

"Huh, why are they pairing me with her?" Hugo asked.

Suddenly the door opened, and Freyjadour entered the room.

"Oh Prince Freyjadour, at last you come." The fake authoress greeted him

"This is your fault." Freyjadour growled at her.

"Oh, so you realized."

"Of course I realized. Who else will do something evil like that?" Freyjadour asked to make a point.

"You have a point there." The fake authoress agreed.

"What about the others?" Freyjadour said after looked at the members there.

"Don't worry, they will come later." That the only answered the fake authoress could manage.

**Meanwhile in Kyaro Town.**

"Where am I?" Lyon asked.

"Hey, why I am here?" Kyril tilted his head to the left.

"Where is this?" Gremio asked while looking at his surroundings.

"Isn't it Kyaro?" Nanami looked around confusedly.

"So, this is Kyaro." Cecile said.

They looked at each other finally the other's company.

"Hi, all of you." A girl with a red robe said.

They startled and said. "You." They pointed at her.

"Yes, I am the one who told you that the one you are protecting will be kill, but that just a lie, no one will kill them, even if someone will kill them, I will revive them again, so don't worry." The girl explained.

"So, why we are here?" Kyril asked the original question.

"I summon you here." The girl said as if that the most obvious thing.

"Just, who are you?" Lyon asked while eyeing the girl cautiously.

"You want to know? Fine then." The girl said while removing her hood.

"Who are you?" Nanami asked after looking at the girl face.

"I am the authoress." The authoress or more specifically the real authoress introduced herself.

"You mean the one who arranged the meeting that Master Thomas attended." Cecile said.

"That's right."

"Why do you summon us?" Gremio asked.

"So, the one you are protecting can run away and attend the meeting."

"But, why's Kyaro?" Kyril asked.

"I like this town." The others gaped at her simple reason. "So, to make you forget about the one you are protecting I will be your guide while we're looking around Dunan, this town is our starting point." The real authoress explained her purpose.

"I can't forget about protecting the prince that easily." Lyon said.

"I understand, but I can't let you go either. If the one you are protecting don't come, the meeting can't start."

"Why is that meeting so important?" Gremio asked.

"I will explain it to you, I promise."

"Can you promise no one will die?" Cecile asked.

"Yes, I can, just like what I said before. If they die I will revive them back."

"Fine then, at last I can look around Dunan, since I kept locking Lazlo in the room for one month, without went anywhere else." Kyril said.

"Well then, let's start look around Kyaro. You see, this town called Kyaro is the hometown of the hero in Dunan Unification War, Riou." The real authoress started the tour.

"That's my little brother." Nanami claimed proudly.

"Well then, Riou lived in a dojo over there with his adopted father, Genkaku and his foster sister, Nanami."

"That's me." Nanami claimed.

"The mansion over there is the Atreides's mansion. Jowy lived here before he got evicted, and after Jowy became King the rest of Atreides family moved to Harmonia because they afraid of him."

"Jowy must be so sad that time." Nanami said sadly.

**Back to the meeting room.**

"Are you sure they will come?" Freyjadour asked with clearly doubtful face.

"Yes, don't worry about it, and let's continue talking while waiting for them." The fake authoress tried reassured him. The key word here was 'Try'.

"Talking about what?" Freyjadour asked since they had finished talking about pairing, much to his annoyance.

"Let me think, oh yes, hey mad prince, I am wondering did you really love your half-sister, Jillia?" The fake authoress looked at Luca.

"That's none of your business." Luca snorted and turned away his face.

The fake authoress laughed. "I knew it, just as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Luca asked.

"You're ashamed to admit that you do love Jillia." The fake authoress laughed.

Luca face red because of the mixture of anger and embarrassment. "What! I can't handle it anymore. I will kill that you, bastard girl." Luca shouted and stood up from his chair.

"Wait, don't even try, Prince Luca, or you will get punish." The fake authoress raised her left hand.

"Don't make me laugh. Your leader isn't here at all."

"I don't need Lazlo, I can punish you myself."

"Hmpm, what can you do?"

"Well, let me think, how about I change you into a pig?"

"What! You can do that."

"Of course I can, who do you think I am? So, please just sit back in your chair."

Luca sat back in his chair with irritated face.

Suddenly, the door in the meeting room opened again and Thomas entered the room.

"Finally, I make it here. Please don't ask anything, I am too tired to talk." Thomas said.

"Fine Thomas, just sit in your chair." The fake authoress said.

**Meanwhile in Higheast City.**

"Now, we are in Higheast City formerly known as L'Renouille, the capital of Higheast Province formerly known as Highland." The real authoress indicated the city.

"Isn't it the place I got tied before?" Kyril asked no one in particular.

"Well, I don't know much about this city, since in the game they only shown the palace. Let's just look around then." The real authoress said.

**Back to the meeting room.**

"Oh right, Emperor Barbarossa, why did you still love Lady Windy, she only used you after all."

The fake authoress asked still continued with talking about whatever came to her mind.

"That's just what love is." Barbarossa stated.

"You sure, now Lady Windy did you really love Emperor Barbarossa?"

"No, I was just using him." Windy stated.

"You heard, just give up on her, stupid emperor."

The fake authoress then turned her head towards Yuber, while Barbarossa was shocked in his chair.

"Yuber, why did you really love chaos?"

"That's my nature, and peace is boring." Yuber answered.

The door in the meeting room opened again, this time Tir entered the room.

"Oh, hi Tir, did you enjoy your time in prison?" The fake authoress asked.

"What! So it was your doing after all." Tir shouted with irritated face.

The door opened again and Lazlo entered the room.

"Sorry I am late, so can we begin the meeting?" Lazlo asked cheerfully.

"Hey, why it seems that you are the only one with a good mood?" Luc asked.

"Is that wrong?" Lazlo raised his eyebrows.

"You see, the other Tenkai Stars was having a trouble because of that girl and now they are in a bad mood, I haven't see Riou though. So, why are you in a good mood?" Luc explained.

"Well, that because I have been locked in a room by Kyril for one month and I just escaped, so I feel relieved that finally I can go outside." Lazlo said.

"Well, since the leader has grace us with his appearance, now we can begin the meeting." The fake authoress said with mock politeness.

"What's about Riou?" Jowy asked worriedly.

"Well then, I will go for a while." The fake authoress said then stood up from her chair and left the room.

**Meanwhile in North Window Castle.**

"Now we are in North Window Castle. This was the headquarters of Dunan Army in Dunan Unification War." The real authoress informed them.

"Oh, I miss this place." Nanami looked at the castle longingly.

"Well, I will go for a while, just enjoy the view." The real authoress said and left them and answered her phone.

"Hello, what is it?" The real authoress asked.

"Well, all the Tenkai Stars have come except Riou." The fake authoress informed her.

"Oh right, there are still Jillia and Pilika there. All right, I will summon Riou to the meeting room, and if they ask, why's Riou there, just say you just summon him when you left, and if they ask you, why you didn't do it in front of them, just said you have to hide your weakness from them, you understand." The real authoress commanded.

"Yes, I understand."

"Well, enter the meeting room back, after you hear Riou's scream."

"I got it, Mora." The fake authoress said then hanged up.

"I knew it will be this hard." The real authoress muttered while writing something in her paper.

"Well, that will do it, now I have to return before the bodyguards run away."

"Hey, what did you do just now?"

The real authoress looked at the source of the voice from behind her.

"Oh, it's you, Nanami, what is it?"

"It's me, who ask first? What did you do just know?"

"I just wrote something in my paper."

"Just stop hiding it, will you. We heard it, when you talked with someone." Lyon exclaimed.

"Didn't you say you will tell us?" Gremio reminded her.

"Oh right, so you spied on me." The real authoress accused them.

"We never said we trust you, now will you explain it." Lyon said.

"Fine then, let's look for a solitude place to talk." The real authoress gave in.

**Back to the meeting room.**

"Hey Lazlo." The fake authoress said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Since you have finished asking questions, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Have you loved someone before?"

"WHAT!" Lazlo shouted.

"Why are you so surprise?"

"Oh, I just… well nothing."

"So, what's the answer?"

"Yes, I have."

"So, who is it?"

"Why you have to ask that?"

"I probably already know who it is. I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh come on, can we forget about it?"

"No, who is it Lazlo?"

"Well, it is…" Lazlo started nervously.

"Is it Lady Katarina, Lady Kika, or Lady Jeane?" The fake authoress frowned.

"What! Why did you think it is one of them?"

"Because, they are the only woman you protect in battle."

"Well, that's true, but I don't have any romantic feeling towards them."

"Really, so who is it?"

"It is one of my bodyguards in the war?"

"Which one?" The fake authoress looked worried.

"Mmhm, can we forget about it?" Lazlo begged.

"Oh come on, we almost there, well, just say the initial then."

"It's M."

"What! So it is…" The fake authoress looked surprised.

"What happen to you, Lady Marmora? You should have known about it, right." Lazlo raised his eyebrows.

"Just like I said before, I just wanted to make sure." The fake authoress said after regained her cool.

"Well then, how about it is my turn to as you questions?" Lazlo asked seriously.

"Huh, what do you want to ask me?" The fake authoress looked confused.

"Well, Lady Marmora, can you tell me what's the purpose of this meeting?"

"Huh, I had said it before right." The fake authoress looked worried.

"I think no, so what is it?" Lazlo asked again.

"The purpose of this meeting is so we can meet and know each other." The fake authoress finally answered.

"Oh, all right then, the next question is who are you?" Lazlo looked at her suspiciously.

"What! I am the authoress, who else?" The fake authoress shouted.

"Are you really the authoress?" Lazlo said clearly unconvinced with her claimed.

"Of course I am."

"No, you aren't her." Lazlo said without hesitation.

"What do you mean by that Lazlo?" Freyjadour finally asked.

"Like I said, she isn't the authoress." Lazlo still unwilling to break eye contact with who he claimed was the fake authoress.

"Why, you think she isn't?" Freyjadour asked.

"She said just now, the purpose of this meeting is so, we can meet and know each other, right."

"So, why?" Freyjadour asked clearly still didn't get the point.

"Don't you remember, what the authoress said in the first meeting?"

"Well, I forgot." Freyjadour said sheepishly.

Lazlo sighed. "Oh, fine then, the authoress said she arranged this meeting because she wants to hear our opinion about everything related to Suiko World, don't you remember." Lazlo muttered under his breath. "Did I the only one who remembers?" The others clearly looked confused.

"Oh that's right. She did say that, so that authoress really is a fake." Freyjadour said while looking at the fake authoress.

"Now, you understand what you did wrong? Now, just tell us, who are you? And, where is the real authoress?" Lazlo demanded.

"So, that's the reason you found me out. I admit my defeat." The fake authoress admitted.

"So, she really isn't the authoress." Luc said.

"Then, I can kill her." Luca smirked evilly.

"Wait Prince Luca, even if I am not the authoress, don't you forget about the real authoress out there." The fake authoress warned.

"So, who are you? And, where is she?" Lazlo asked again.

"Can I go for a while? Don't worry I won't run, I am not a coward, who run away from duty, like someone here." The fake authoress said while leaving the room.

"How did she know about that?" Lazlo asked.

"Was she talking about me?" Riou asked.

**Meanwhile in Kyaro Town.**

"Why are we back here again?" Cecile asked.

"Because, our trip had over, so we're back to the starting point again." The authoress said. "And, why are you so gloomy?" The real authoress asked while looking at Gremio, Nanami, Kyril and Lyon.

"Nothing, I never thought you are doing all of it for something like that, it's just so sadden." Lyon stated.

"Yes, that's true." Gremio agreed.

"Just, what will happen after that?" Kyril asked with worried face.

"Why don't you just…" Nanami stated while tears was forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Nanami, whatever you want to say, I can't do that, it will ruin this world." The real authoress said.

"It's just so sad." Nanami said then crying.

"Well, I will go for a while." The real authoress said then left them.

"Hey, you think we can go to that meeting and see what happen next?" Kyril asked the real authoress but she already left.

"Hello, did you have any trouble?" The real authoress asked from her phone.

"I am in big trouble."

The real authoress sighed. "Don't tell me they found you out."

"Well, that's right."

The real authoress smacked her forehead. "Oh my god, so have you tell them everything?"

"No, I haven't told them anything."

"Oh, good then."

"So, what we have to do now?"

"We don't have another choice, but to tell them everything."

"Do we have to tell them?" The fake authoress sound hesitated.

"Well, it's your fault after all."

"Hey, it's your fault."

"Huh. Why me?" The real authoress raised her eyebrows.

"It's because you didn't tell about that little detail."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell me about the purpose of this meeting."

"Well, just tell me the detail later, just back to the meeting room and wait there, don't tell them anything until I get there, you understand."

"Yes, Mora, I understand." The fake authoress said then hanged up.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Please review me. Thank for reading my fan fiction.


	6. The True Purpose

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?

* * *

Hi there, thanks again to LucaBlightIsPUCA for the reviews, now I present you the chapter 6. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6. The True Purpose.**

In the Kyaro town a group of five persons stood there waiting for someone. Then, a girl with a red robe approached them.

"Hey, why did you hide your face again?" Kyril asked.

"I thought I can run away from you like this." The real authoress sighed.

"Why do you want to run?" Gremio asked.

"Well, since our trip is over, you can leave. My duty is end here."

"We can't let you go that easily." Lyon said while blocking the authoress's way.

"Why? Don't you want to go back to your duty?" The real authoress raised her eyebrows from inside the hood.

"Bring us to that meeting, something's happen, right." Lyon demanded.

"Yes, I want to know what happen next." Kyril added.

"Why you are so concern about this meeting?" The real authoress sounded curious.

"Since, now we know your true purpose, I don't think we can just leave." Nanami reasoned.

"Looks like I can't run, fine then, I will bring you to the meeting, you're right, something's happen." The real authoress gave in.

"What's happen?" Cecile asked.

"They found her out." The real authoress answered.

"Then, did she tell them everything?" Nanami asked.

The real authoress said. "Fortunately no, so I have to go there immediately." The authoress eyed the others. "Well, I mean us."

**In the meeting room.**

"So, what are you waiting for? When will you tell us who are you?" Jowy sounded impatient.

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you, more specifically I am not the one who has the right to tell you." The fake authoress reasoned.

"Then who?" Freyjadour raised his eyebrows.

"The authoress. Who else?" The fake authoress shrugged off.

"She just acts cool by saying that."

They looked at the source of that voice. And they saw a girl with a red robe entered that room.

"At last, you come, Mora." The fake authoress sighed in relieved.

"Who's Mora?" Lazlo asked the obvious.

"Well, that's just a shortened from my name Marmora, she likes to call me like that." The real authoress explained.

"Then, you're the real authoress." Lazlo still looked suspicious.

"Yes." The real authoress said while removing her hood.

"Well, actually that not helping at all, she also has the same face with you. How do we know you're the real authoress?" Freyjadour asked.

"Then, just ask me something that only the authoress know." The real authoress suggested.

"Well then, how old is Lazlo?" Freyjadour asked while remembering the first meeting.

"He is 187." The real authoress shrugged off.

"Is that true Lazlo?" Freyjadour looked at Lazlo.

"Actually, I forgot about that." Lazlo said while scratching his head.

"Well then, if you haven't sure about me, then I will present you the Five Great Bodyguards." The real authoress motioned to the door and five people entered the room.

"What did you just call us?" Lyon looked confused.

"Wow, that's cool." Nanami said with dreamy look.

"Where is Master Thomas?" Cecile asked while looking around the room.

"What did you just call us? The Five Great General?" Gremio said.

"No, she calls us the Five Great Bodyguards." Kyril corrected him.

"Now, let me explain, since the start of this meeting today, I was in Dunan with the five of them. I summoned them there, so the five Tenkai Stars can run away and attend this meeting." The real authoress then pointed at the fake one. "Then, she told me that Riou hasn't come, yet, so I summoned him to the meeting room, then after that she told me she was found out by you. Now, doesn't it prove enough that I am the real authoress?"

"All right then, can you tell us who this girl is? Is she your twin or something?" Lazlo asked.

"No, she isn't my twin or someone related to me." The real authoress said.

"Then, how did she have the same face with you?" Freyjadour asked in disbelief.

"I can ask the same question about you and Roy." The real authoress pointed out.

"Okay, enough of that you two. Can you just explain it Lady Marmora?" Lazlo said.

"Okay, let me talk to her for a while. So, who is it the one who found you out?" The real authoress asked the fake one.

"Well, it's him." The fake authoress answered while trying to look anywhere but her.

"By him, you mean?" The real authoress sounded stiff.

The fake authoress hesitated while trying to look anywhere but her.

"Me." Lazlo answered instead.

"So, it's you Lazlo." The real authoress didn't look surprise.

"So, what's about your mission?" The real authoress asked the fake one.

"Oh, you mean that, yes I finished the mission." The fake authoress answered abrubtly.

"So, how is it? A HE or SE?" The real authoress asked curiously.

"You mean a HE or SHE. What are you talking about?" Lazlo looked confused.

The real authoress turned to Lazlo. "It's a conversation between girls, boys can't interrupt." She turned back to the fake authoress. "So, what is it?"

"Well, it's a SE." The fake authoress said while turned down her head.

"So, it's a R." The real authoress guessed.

"No, actually, it's an A. But, you know what I am now, right, so whatever it is, now it will only remain as a SE." The fake authoress sighed.

"I understand you're feeling you can leave now, if you want." The real authoress sounded sad.

"Okay, I better leave." The fake authoress looked in the verge of tears.

"Wait!" Lazlo stood up from his chair.

"What is it Lazlo?" The real authoress raised her eyebrows.

"I don't understand what are you two talking about, but she can't leave, not before you explain everything." Lazlo stated firmly.

"Are you okay with that?" The real authoress looked at the fake one.

"Yes, I am fine." The fake authoress looked hesitated.

"You're sure." The real authoress asked again.

"Huh, you keep worrying about me." The fake authoress snorted.

"Well then, Lazlo, how did you find out, she isn't me?" The real authoress turned to Lazlo.

"Well, at first, I only feel there are something weird about her, then I realized the difference between you two, and to make sure, I ask her what is the purpose of this meeting, and from her answer I know she isn't you." Lazlo explained.

"What was her answer?" The real authoress raised her eyebrows.

"How about you tell me the real answer first?" Lazlo asked.

"Oh, you want to test me too. All right, I arranged this meeting, because I want to hear your opinion about everything related to Suiko World." The real authoress answered.

"Well, you right, while her answer is so we can meet and know each other." Lazlo said.

"You heard, it's your fault, you didn't tell me about that." The fake authoress said.

"I am sorry then, I forgot about that little detail. Oh right Lazlo, so, what the difference between her and me?" The real authoress asked.

"Actually she did a good job by acting like the usual stupid and evil authoress, but the usual you don't talk too much like her." Lazlo said.

The real authoress sighed. "Then, it's your fault."

"You never said about don't talk too much." The fake authoress defended.

"Yes, but I did say, don't cause something that will make them feel weird about you." The real authoress talked back.

"You didn't explain to me, what is that something." The fake authoress defended back.

"Oh come on, please stop your argument and explain to us everything now." Lazlo ordered.

"Can I ask something first?" Freyjadour asked.

"What is it, Prince Freyjadour?" The real authoress asked.

"Why did you pretend to be stubborn and evil?" Freyjadour asked.

The real authoress raised her eyebrows and stared at Freyjadour intensely, while Freyjadour returned the stare with the same intensity as if challenging her. They continued to stared at each other for a while.

Finally, the real authoress sighed. "So, you realized."

"Yes, I know when someone is pretending and when is not." Freyjadour smirked in triumph.

"All right, I pretended to be stupid and evil, so it will be easy for her to act like me." The real authoress pointed at the fake one.

"You mean that she is stubborn and evil." Freyjadour said.

The fake authoress glared at him.

"Not really, she just didn't know everything as much as me and she isn't evil either, she just piss off at the true rune bearers." The real authoress explained.

"Huh, why did she piss off at the true rune bearers? And why did I have to get in trouble too, when I am not a true rune bearer?" Freyjadour asked.

"You just get mixed up that's all, and we also did that so you can't think about the plan to rebel against me."

"Hey, Lady Marmora, did the authoress we met the day after the postponed also her?" Lazlo asked.

"That's right." The real authoress answered.

"Oh, so that's why I feel weird about her that time." Lazlo said more to himself.

"Well then, you think why I have to postpone the meeting?" The real authoress said.

"You said because you have holidays, right." Lazlo raised him eyebrows.

"Yes, that's right, but don't you think I still can continue the meeting even if I have holidays."

"Yes, I did think like that." Freyjadour commented but the real authoress ignored him.

"I have to postpone the meeting because I need time to prepare her to become my replacement." The real authoress looked at the fake one.

"What do you mean by prepare her?" Lazlo asked.

"Like, told her everything related to Suiko World." The real authoress sighed. "And after my hard works in one month, she was found out in her first day only because she talked too much."

"Well, I am sorry, Mora." The fake authoress looked guilty.

"Yeah, forget about it, and the purpose of this meeting that I said in our first meeting, actually that's just a side purpose." The real authoress said.

"You mean, about hearing our opinion." Lazlo said.

"Yes, that isn't the true purpose of this meeting." The real authoress confirmed.

"So, what is the true purpose?" Lazlo looked irritated because he was used for he didn't even know.

"The true purpose of this meeting is her." The real authoress answered while looked at the fake authoress.

"Can you just stop talking in riddles? Just tell them." Kyril protested.

"You know how hard it is, can't you understand her feeling?" The real authoress said.

"Hey, did you tell them?" The fake authoress looked at the real suspiciously.

"Yes, I told the bodyguards, sorry, I don't have another choice, if I don't tell them they will leave." The real authoress apologized.

"Why don't you just tie them or something? You're the authoress after all, you have the power." The fake authoress looked angry.

"I am sorry, maybe I did want them to know." The real authoress confessed.

"You know what it's mean to me, Mora?" The fake authoress looked hurt.

"I know, and I think the time has come." The real authoress looked guilty while removing her robe.

"You mean." The fake authoress stated.

"The time has come to show them who you are, now wear this." The real authoress said while giving her robe to the fake one.

"So, it's come to this after all, I failed my mission." The fake authoress sighed while wearing the robe then covered her head.

"Why she have to wear that robe?" Lazlo asked.

"So, you can't see when she changes." The real authoress answered or just called her the authoress now.

"You mean?" Lazlo raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, she has the same face with me because I change her face. Her real face isn't like me at all." The authoress explained.

"So, you really have the power to change someone then." Lazlo stated.

"Yes, that's right."

"So, that fake authoress, really serious when she said she can change Prince Luca into a pig." Lazlo said.

"Ha ha ha, you said that?" The authoress asked the girl in the red robe.

"Yes, can you change me quickly? So, I can leave." The girl in the red robe sound annoyed.

"Fine." The authoress said while writing something in her paper. "Now, it's done."

Everyone was silenced.

"Well before you see her, I will tell you her mission." The authoress proceeded to explain.

"Hey, did you have to tell them?" The girl in the red robe protested with a different voice than before.

"So, you change her voice just like you too before." Freyjadour stated but the authoress still ignoring him.

"Well, actually she has to leave this meeting after she done her mission without got find out by anyone, then after she leave I will take my place again without anyone realize someone else had took my place." The authoress explained.

"That's sure like a perfect plan, now it seems really stupid that she was found out only because she talked too much." Freyjadour commented.

The authoress looked ticked off at Frey's comment. "Forget about it."

"Well, now I understand." Freyjadour stated.

The authoress turned to him. "What?"

"I understand why you chose Lazlo as the Leader." Freyjadour said all-knowing face.

"Really, why?" The authoress raised her eyebrows.

"Because, he is the target of her mission." Freyjadour pointed out.

"What! Really?" Lazlo asked but was ignored.

"And, all of us here, just a distractions so Lazlo doesn't realize about being a target." Freyjadour added.

"You're really smart, Prince Freyjadour, that's right." The authoress said while veins appearing in her forehead.

"So, what does it mean that I am a target?" Lazlo asked.

"Well, Lazlo did she ever ask you something?" The authoress asked finally took notice of him.

"Yes, she asked me that have I loved someone before." Lazlo looked confused.

"So, what's your answer?" The authoress asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Who is it?" The authoress asked.

"I said it is M."

"Can you guess who she is?" The authoress sighed with Lazlo's cluelessness.

"Could it be that she's that M?" Freyjadour asked the obvious.

"Really?" Lazlo asked.

"Why don't you just see it by yourself?" The authoress sighed.

Lazlo then approached the girl in the red robe and removed the red hood that covered her head, then Lazlo saw a girl with a redwood hair and chestnut eyes in that red robe.

"So, it's really you." Lazlo didn't look surprised.

The girl in red robe turned down her face. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done something like this, Sir Lazlo."

"Don't blame her Lazlo. All of it is my fault." The authoress said.

"Your fault? So you're not as evil as you act after all." Lazlo raised his eyebrows.

"So, who is she?" Freyjadour asked.

"Well, I will explain it to you. All of it began the day before the first meeting." The authoress started.

**Flashback begins.**

Somewhere in another World the authoress wrote something in her paper, and then she heard someone screamed, and then someone fell in front of her.

"Hi there." The authoress greeted the person.

"Huh, what happen to me, who are you?" The person looked around in confusion.

"I summoned you here and you can call me Marmora." The authoress explained.

"You summoned me? But, I am death, just what are you?" The person looked suspicious,

"Well, just say I am a normal girl with unique power." The authoress explained lamely.

"If you have unique power, then you aren't a normal girl." The person stated.

"There are many people that have the same power like me."

"Okay then, where am I?"

"This is my room."

"Why is it so small?" The person commented.

"Don't bother it!" The authoress looked offended.

"So, why did you summon me?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about your former captain."

"You mean Sir Lazlo."

"Yes, what you feel about him?"

"What do you mean?" The person was trying to look anywhere but her.

"Did you have any romantic feeling towards him?" The authoress elaborated.

"Well, I…"

"Just say it, no one will hear it."

"Okay, yes I have."

"Have you told him?"

"No, I can't just tell him."

"Why?"

"You won't understand."

"Don't you regret it?"

"Yes, I do, but what can I do?"

"What did you really want?"

"I just want to know, what he feels towards me, but I afraid he have a feeling to Lady Katarina, Lady Kika, or Lady Jeane."

"Huh, aren't they too old for him."

"Yes, but he is a true rune bearer that isn't a problem, it make me piss off."

"Well then, if you get a chance to hear what he really feel to you. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course I want to, but I can't let him see me."

"What do you expect to hear from him, if you can't even let him see you?"

"You know, it's so embarrassing."

"Well then, I can do it for you."

"You can." The person looked surprised.

"Yes, but it also depend on your effort."

"My effort, what do you mean?"

"I have a plan to do it the way you want, but if you fail to do the plan, then that time perhaps we won't have another choice but to reveal everything, including your identity. So, what do you say?"

"Okay, I will do it, but wait, why I am the one you summon? Why you don't summon another girl?"

"Because, I am not sure, who was the girl that like him, I did think Noah, Rita, and Rene have a feeling towards him, but they are still too young for something like that, so I summon the most possible one."

"So, I am the most possible one."

"Well, since you're his former bodyguard and you're the youngest between Helga and Gretchen, also you are as old as him, well Nataly is also as old as him, but I think you're still the most possible one."

"I am as old as him? I never know about that."

"Fine then, here the plan."

"Wait, what did you say your name before?"

"Marmora."

"I will just call you Mora, then."

"Huh, why?" The authoress raised her eyebrows.

"It's just cuter that's why, and by the way we have the same initial, it's just make me feel exciting."

Marmora just smiled softly at her, as if she knew it won't go according the plan.

**Flashback Ends.**

"So, that was her mission." Freyjadour said.

"That was touching. I told you why don't you just revive her, but you said it will ruin this world, are this world really important?" Nanami said.

"Of course this world is important, what are you thinking?" Jowy told her.

"Master Thomas, why did you sleep in your chair?" Cecile asked after she found him.

"What, Cecile is that you, oh no Cecile please let me go." Thomas begged while standing up from his chair, apparently he was sleeping in the entire time.

"Master Thomas, I had let you go… without knowingly." Cecile said.

"What do you mean and what happen here, who is the woman with the red robe?" Thomas asked oblivious with the situation.

"I will explain to you later, just why did you sleep in your chair?" Cecile asked.

"Well, I didn't get enough sleep in the past one month." Thomas told her.

"So, basically what I want to say." The authoress began while ignoring the exchange between Thomas and Cecile.

* * *

Well then, that's the end of chapter 6, I am sure you already know who the girl is. I will officially reveal her identity in the next chapter and unfortunately the next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review me. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	7. Good Bye

**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers, and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : The author arranged a meeting with the true rune bearers, will it go smoothly?

* * *

Hi there everyone, oh yeah thank you for the review LucaBlightIsPUCA, and like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter will be the last chapter, I will present it to you now. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7. Good Bye.**

In a beautiful day, in a beautiful palace a boy with a short fallow hair and wearing a red bandanna stood there, he was talking to a woman with long chocolate hair and chocolate eyes.

"So, what is your business here?" The woman asked to the boy.

"I am here to meet Prince Freyjadour, your majesty." The boy stated.

"What business you have with my brother?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to meet him."

"What is your relationship with my brother?"

"I am his friend."

"Aren't you too young to be my brother's friend?"

"Yes, I knew that, but is it really important how old I am?"

"Well then, Miakis please call my brother."

"Right away, my queen." Miakis responded while leaving the room.

"So, where did you meet my brother?"

"Well, we met in some bizarre meeting."

"Bizarre meeting?"

"Lazlo, you're here." A man that just entered the room said.

"So, he really is your friend, brother." The woman said to the man.

"Well, that's right, your majesty."

"Why did you never tell me about the meeting he mentioned?"

"Forgive me your majesty, it's kind of complicate."

"You better tell it to me later."

"Yes, your majesty, then I and Lazlo will take our leave, your majesty."

"All right, you can leave, brother."

The boy with the red bandanna said. "Your sister are really strict, aren't her?"

"She only acts like that in front of other people, when we two are alone she nothing like that, so what bring you here?"

"I am just missing you."

"Why would you miss an old man like me?"

The boy with the red bandanna laughed. "You know, your sister said I am too young to be your friend."

"Well, it does seem that way."

"It's just funny, since the true is I am too old to be your friend."

"Stop saying it. By the way, did you go to some place after the meeting over last year?"

"Yes, I went to my homeland, just to see how things are going on there."

"It must be really hard for you, since no one you know still life there."

"Well, since that meeting I don't feel really lonely anymore."

"I am sorry to say this, but I really don't want to remember that meeting." The man said with a frown.

The boy with the red bandanna laughed while remembering the last day of the meeting last year.

**Flashback begins.**

"So, basically what I want to say." The authoress started.

"Wait, wait, there are something I don't understand." Lazlo said.

"What is it Lazlo?" The authoress raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if you prepared her to appear today, then why did she also appear last month when I talked with Freyjadour?" Lazlo asked.

"Well, that time we decided to hasten the plan because you left the meeting first, I thought she could appear here with a reason to told you about the postpone, then she can perform her mission." The authoress glared at Frey. "But, I never thought Prince Freyjadour would be here too and arranged a meeting to rebel against me, so we had to cancel the plan. And since we can't let Prince Freyjadour and the others Tenkai Stars rebel against me so we lied to their bodyguard, so they can't think about the plan, but since I had bring her to this world, she can't resist but want to see you, so I sent her as me."

"Oh, so that's why." Lazlo said.

"You want to say it's my fault." Freyjadour said.

"So basically, we don't have any use for this meeting." Luc said.

"That's not true, all of you have a great use for this meeting, for example as an entertainment, and I want to thank Lady Leknaat, I am sure you had foreseen this, so thank you for not telling everyone about it." The authoress said to her.

Everybody looked at the silent Lady Leknaat.

"Just, who is she?" Luc asked.

"Well, she is Lazlo's former bodyguard in his war, Millay." The authoress introduced her.

"Oh Millay, so what is so good about Lazlo?" Luc smirked at her.

"You're nothing compare to him." The girl in the red robe or just called her Millay retorted.

"What!" Luc shouted while standing up from his chair.

"Well, if she is Lazlo love interest, then why was she so cold towards him? Like, calling him a coward, who ran away from duty." Jowy asked.

"So, she wasn't talking about me." Riou raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey, what do you mean by love interest?" Lazlo said.

"It's so obvious after all." Jowy shrugged off.

"That time I was pretending, so no one will found me out." Millay answered.

"Well, in the end you are found out." Freyjadour stated.

"So, Lady Marmora, what will happen to this meeting now?" Lazlo asked remembering there was still a meeting going on.

"Well, I will end this meeting because the true purpose of this meeting had finished, so I will also say my good bye to you today." The authoress said. "_I never thought the meeting will end this fast._" The authoress thought.

Almost all the member of the meeting said. "Finally." The authoress twitched at their responded

"I am sorry for all of you, Tir I feel sorry about Kasumi." The authoress said while looking at Tir.

"Don't talk about it again." Tir said.

"Riou, how are you doing with Eilie?" The authoress asked.

"I want to forget about it." Riou said.

"Thomas, I hope you are doing well with Cecile, you two really are a cute pair." The authoress teased him.

"What do you mean?" Cecile asked.

"Please, don't say it." Thomas begged.

"Prince Freyjadour, well I don't really know which one you will end up with, Lyon or Luserina, since Lyon only wants to protect you and Luserina didn't want it to look like a politic relationship, so just good luck then." The authoress added. "And, you're officially in my bad list."

"I don't understand what you are talking about?" Lyon asked.

"You miss Lazlo. You should have talk to him before me." Freyjadour said while ignoring the 'Bad list' part.

"I know, I did it on purpose, Lazlo will be the last, well then Lady Windy and Emperor Barbarossa, I don't know what I have to say to you two. But I don't like you two, Lady Windy you killed someone just for power and Emperor Barbarossa you abandoned you empire because of a woman, you two are really stupid." The authoress said.

"You don't understand." Windy said.

"Maybe that's true, I just don't like you, and Prince Luca I don't like too, I agree with your mother… I mean Jillia, everything you done aren't for your mother, you did that just for your own satisfaction, that's why I don't summon your mother because I think you don't deserve to see her, your mother won't recognize you since you are just a beast now." The authoress continued.

"Shut up." Luca snarled.

"Luc, I did say you have many fans right, I don't know why, perhaps they pity you for what happen to your life and because you are an ally before, I am also pity you for that reason, but just so you know I am not your fan, but I like you, not like the others antagonist." The authoress said.

Luc was silenced.

"Can you say anything, today perhaps the last time we meet?" The authoress asked.

"It isn't that I don't want to say something, it's just that I am speechless." Luc confessed.

"Well, Sasarai I did say you are almost the opposite of Luc, but the true is I don't really know the difference between you two, I am just being miss know-all that time, and you know the first time I see you and Luc I thought you two are a girl, sorry about that." The authoress chuckled.

"What! How come you think I am a girl?" Luc looked offended.

"Yes, I understand." Sasarai said.

"Jowy, how are you doing with your wife?" The authoress asked.

"Don't talk about it." Jowy said.

"Queen Arshtat, may you rest in peace." The authoress said.

"I had many fun here, thank you for summoning me here." Arshtat said.

"Don't forget to say good bye to your son over there, oh Yuber what will you do after this meeting?" The authoress asked.

"Make a chaos, what else's?" Yuber answered nonchalantly.

"Well, I knew it, for Hikusaak and Sindar's leader I hope the time when we see your face will come soon." The authoress said.

Hikusaak and Sindar's leader gave their answer. The authoress read the answer from Hikusaak. '_I don't think it will be anytime soon._' "You read my thought, I also think like that." Then, the authoress read the answer from Sindar's leader. '_It's a secret between sindar's clan._' "I knew it you will say that."

The authoress then looked at the other lines.

"Lady Sierra, I hope you're doing well with your Casanova husband." The authoress said.

"Don't worry about it." Sierra chuckled.

"Geddoe, did you have any relationship with a woman?" The authoress asked.

"No." Geddoe answered shortly.

"Well, that's my guess, Captain Milia I was wondering who Sharon's father is?" The authoress asked.

Milia was silenced as if she didn't hear the question.

"Well, fine then if you don't want to say it, so Lady Chris do you plan to be a knight for the rest of your life?" The authoress asked.

"I am not sure yet." Chris answered.

"Do you have a plan to marry?" The authoress asked.

"I don't know yet." Chris answered.

"Well, just good luck then, now Zodiac Sword and Edge, did you two get along well?" The authoress asked.

"Not really." Edge answered.

"That's right, since he keep talking about Viktor." Zodiac Sword added.

"When will you return Zodiac Sword to Viktor, Edge?" The authoress asked.

"When I meet him, I will do it." Edge said.

"What! I don't want to be by that bear's side again." Zodiac Sword shouted.

"Well, just hope Viktor dies by Flik's Odessa." The authoress said.

"Hey, he won't die." Edge looked offended.

"I hope he dies." Zodiac Sword said.

"Now, Hugo, did you know your mother have tried to kill Riou in Dunan Unification War before?" The authoress asked.

"Is that true Master Riou?" Hugo asked.

"Who is his mother?" Riou looked confused.

"A lady with blond hair and tan skin from Karaya clan, she ever appear and try to kill you in your own room, her weapon is a whip, her name is Lucia, she's one of Jowy reliable fighter." The authoress described.

"Oh, I know who you mean." Jowy said.

"Really, who is it Jowy?" Riou asked.

"I will tell you later, so she is Hugo's mother." Jowy said.

"Well the last one, the leader Lazlo, perhaps I really don't have to say anything to you, but have a happy life and don't give up." The authoress encouraged him.

"I will do the best I can do." Lazlo said.

"Now I will leave all of you, talk as much as you want, and for the dead people, when you want to return just leave the castle, I am waiting outside to return you back." The authoress took a deep breath. "I am the authoress, Marmora F. An Nora officially end this meeting, with that then good bye everyone." The authoress said then left the room.

After the authoress left, the member of that meeting was silenced for a while, and then they began to have a conversation with someone else. But someone stood up and walked towards the door.

"If you want to go, you have to say good bye, don't you have any manner?"

"It's just my style to go silently."

"I will miss you Luc."

"Me too, brother." Luc said then left the room while Sasarai smiled at him softly.

"Let's go Barbarossa. We have nothing to do here."

"All right, Windy."

"Huh, I also, don't have anything to do here."

"Don't you want to say good bye to Jillia, Prince Luca?"

"Shut up, leave me alone."

"Doesn't he know, Jillia miss him?"

"Well, what can we do about him, Jowy?"

"Now, Riou, Jowy, Let's return to Jillia and Pilika."

"Nanami let us go." Said the two of them.

"I will miss you, Mother."

"Me too, Frey."

"Take care of Lym."

"Yes, I will."

"Lyon, take care of Frey."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Let's go, Gremio."

"Where? Young Master."

"I don't know either."

"You want to pay Kasumi a visit."

"Stop it Gremio, let's just leave."

"Wait for me, Young Master."

"Master Thomas, let's return to Budehuc Castle."

"Yes, that's a good idea, I am tired."

"Well then, good bye Sir Lazlo, I am sorry for my mistake."

"You don't have any mistake, Millay."

"I still think I have a mistake."

"Just forget it and by the way what are a HE and SHE."

"It's a HE and SE, it's a shortened of Happy Ending and Sad Ending."

"And what is an R and A."

"Well it's a shortened of Rejected and Accepted."

"Why did you a SE, then?"

"Because, even if we do love each other, I am death now, so it will still remain as a SE."

"I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about."

"I should have told you that time, you're right I am a coward."

"No, you aren't a coward. It's just that you had reason why you didn't tell me."

"Oh right Millay, since Lady Marmora had summoned you before this meeting began, so did you always hide here all along?"

"No, Mora left me in her room, I only came here twice, today and the day when you talked with Prince Freyjadour. Mora kept me in her room because she afraid that if she bring me here I can't resist, but want to see you, just like that day."

"It seems like you have become a good friend with Lady Marmora."

"That's right. She told me that she was doing all this for you because she think you are the most miserable leader."

"I am miserable, how come she think I am miserable?"

"Don't you think about it, you were separated from your family, betrayed by your friend, and have to bear the Rune of Punishment that made almost everybody want to stay away from you."

"Yeah, and I had to leave my homeland."

"And leave us."

"Sorry, Millay you still look the same like I remember, did you die on this age?"

"No, I try hard to live on after you left. I die because of old age."

"Why did you look young?"

"Mora make me young again, she said it's okay because I am death."

"She sure has many mysterious powers."

"Yeah, she said since she thinks you are miserable, she wants you to have a little happy moment in your live something that you won't forget, huh wait."

"What is it, Millay?"

"Could it be this is Mora's plan all along to reveal my identity?"

"Is it really matter now?" Lazlo asked while Millay smiled at him. "I guess no, right."

"Yes, I guess we never know what Mora's thinking, and maybe this is the best for us."

"Don't you want to kiss her, before she leaves?"

"What did you just said Kyril?"

"You heard it, right." Kyril teased him.

"Don't even think about it, Sir Lazlo."

"Of course no, I am just…"

Millay hugged Lazlo.

"Millay, you said…" Lazlo stuttered while blushing.

"We can't kiss in front of kid, but hug is fine."

"Can everybody stop calling me kid or underage?"

"Just bear with it Hugo, because one day you will become overage, like the other true rune bearers."

"Your name is Kyril right, are you also a true rune bearer."

"No, I am half non human."

"Well then, good bye sir Lazlo."

"Good bye, Millay."

**Meanwhile outside Ceras Lake Castle.**

"Hey, you're the girl from before right, please hide me."

"Huh, oh it's you Viktor, so you still alive." The authoress said.

"Yes, I managed somehow, but my life is still in danger, please hide me before Flik come here."

"Well, how about you hide in this castle."

"Oh, you're right, please don't tell Flik I am here." Viktor said while entering the castle.

"Well, that won't be interesting." The authoress said while smirking.

"Hey, you over there, did you see a bear like man?"

"Yes, he just entered this castle."

"Thank you."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Huh, aren't you Luc, I heard you're dead."

"Yes, I am, don't mind me, if you looking for Viktor, he's inside."

The door opened again.

"Barbarossa, Windy, Luca, you three are still alive, and you, I had seen you before in the war."

"Well, that's Yuber and don't misunderstand Flik, I am the one who summon them and I will return them back." The authoress reassured him.

"What! Who are you, how do you know my name?"

"Well, you're ready right, so good bye." The authoress said while writing something in her paper.

Barbarossa, Windy, Luca and Luc disappeared.

"Huh, they gone, where did they go?" Flik asked

"Well, just say, they return to the netherworld."

"What about him." Flik said while pointing at Yuber.

"Ha ha ha, finally, I can go and make a chaos." Yuber laughed maniacally and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Flik asked.

"Who knows, don't you want to chase Viktor?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

The door opened again before Flik entered it.

"What is it now? Huh, Riou, Jowy, Nanami."

"Flik, why are you here?" Riou asked.

"He must be looking for Viktor." Jowy said.

"We didn't see him." Nanami said.

"What's happening here? Why are you here?" Flik asked.

"Just cause." Jowy said.

The door opened again.

"Tir, Gremio, Milia, you're here too." Flik looked confused.

"If you want to ask something, ask that girl." Gremio pointed at the authoress.

The door opened again, Sindar's leader, Hikusaak, Leknaat and Sasarai came out.

"Lady Leknaat and Luc, but I just met him, and who's this people with the white robe." Flik looked more confused.

"I am sorry, my name is Sasarai, and this is Sindar's leader and His Holiness Hikusaak." Sasarai answered.

"Why do you look like Luc so much?" Flik asked.

"Well, you can say, we're kind of like twin brother."

The door opened again, Arshtat and Millay came out.

"Who are these two ladies?" Flik asked.

"Well, these are the last dead people." The authoress said.

"They are dead." Flik looked surprised.

"Hey, Mora, it's your plan all along to reveal my identity, right." Millay pointed at her accusingly.

"Ah, you realized." The authoress said.

"How could you do that?" Millay looked mad.

"But, you're having fun with Lazlo, right."

"Well." Millay said while blushing.

"Well then, I will return you back, good bye." The authoress said while writing something in her paper.

Arshtat disappeared.

"What's about me?" Millay asked.

"Before you go, give me back that robe." The authoress said.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Millay removed the red robe and gave it to the authoress.

"Thanks, now, good bye." The authoress said.

Millay disappeared.

"So, they go back to the netherworld too." Flik said.

The door opened again, Sierra, Hugo, Geddoe, Chris, Thomas, Cecile and Edge came out.

"Huh, Lady Sierra you're here too." Flik said.

"Hey Flik, have you kill Viktor?" Zodiac Sword asked.

"Viktor! Oh right I forgot about him." Flik punched his forehead.

"So, he's still alive." Zodiac Sword said.

"He's hiding inside." Flik said.

"We didn't see him." Edge said.

"Yeah, unfortunately I didn't see him, if I had seen him, I would have told you." Zodiac Sword said.

"Well Flik, how about you just forgive him?" The authoress suggested.

"What! What if he does something to my Odessa again?"

"He being chase by you for one month, I think he had learned his mistake, and think about it if Viktor really die, who will be your travelling companion and make you're life exciting."

"Well, perhaps you're right, I will forgive him this time, next time I will really kill him." Flik said and left that place.

The door opened again, Freyjadour, Lyon, Lazlo and Kyril came out.

"Why are all of you still here?" Freyjadour raised his eyebrows.

"Well, something interesting just happen." The authoress said.

"Ah whatever, I will close the sluice gates then." Freyjadour said and left with Lyon.

"Is that Flik?" Lazlo pointed at Flik retreating figure.

"Yes, that's right. He was just looking for Viktor." The authoress said.

"Yeah and he just forgives him." Zodiac Sword said in disbelief.

"Well, isn't that good, Viktor is still alive, I won the bet." Edge said.

"Well, I think Viktor haven't survived yet." The authoress said while wearing the red robe.

"What do you mean?" Edge asked.

"He will die because of drown if someone didn't stop the Prince of Falena close the sluice gates, which will sink this castle to the lake."

"What! This castle can sink." Edge surprised.

"Of course, you think why I chose this castle?" The authoress asked to no one.

"To drown someone." Kyril said sarcastically.

"No, because this castle is the most interesting, well then, good luck." The authoress said while putting on the hood and leaving that place.

"I better stop the prince." Edge said.

"Just let him die Edge."

"You're kidding Zodiac Sword."

"Well, Lady Marmora never changes." Lazlo commented after her retreating figure.

**Flashback Ends.**

"Hey Lazlo!"

"Huh, what is it Freyjadour?"

"Why did you just silent when I am talking to you?"

"Oh sorry, I am remembering something."

"You remember about the meeting right, since you are blushing."

"Huh really." Lazlo said while covering his face.

"I am just kidding."

"Prince." Someone said from their back.

"Lyon, what is it?"

"I found a strange letter in your room." Lyon said.

"What made it looks strange?" Freyjadour asked.

"In this letter written 'for The Two Princes'."

"Is there any other prince in this palace besides you, Frey?" Lazlo asked.

"No, who is the sender, Lyon."

"Here written 'from MFAN'."

"What with that name, just throw it away Lyon." Freyjadour said.

"All right, Prince." Lyon said.

"I wonder who MFAN is." Lazlo wondered.

"Just forget about it, Lazlo."

"It makes me remember something."

"What?" Freyjadour asked.

"About initial, you remember Lady Marmora like to talk with initial with Millay."

"Initial, don't tell me, that letter." Freyjadour looked in shock.

"What is it, Frey?"

"Do you remember that girl's full name?"

"I think its Marmora F. An Nora, she said it in the last meeting."

"The letter before isn't it from MFAN, could it be." Freyjadour said.

"Lady Marmora, then the two princes it's mean." Lazlo said.

"Us! Oh no, Lyon wait." Freyjadour said while running hurriedly.

After a while, Freyjadour came back with a letter in his hand.

"So, you managed to get it before it gets thrown away." Lazlo said.

"Yeah, just what with that girl, sent us a letter like this, she sure like to talk with riddles, what if we don't realize it's from her?"

"Well, if that happen, I think she will send another one."

Freyjadour then opened the letter and read it loudly.

'_Dear Prince Lazlo and Prince Freyjadour._

_How are you two doing right now, I am glad you two realized this letter is from me, I knew it you two will became closer after the meeting since you both are prince and you two are slightly related, well then enough with that trivia, in this letter I am just want to inform you that I am having a free time right now, so perhaps I will pay Suiko World a visit, I still don't know when, so just wait for my next strange appearance._

_From the authoress. _

_Marmora F. An Nora_'

"So, it's really her." Lazlo said.

"What does she mean by we are slightly related."

"I have no idea."

"Lazlo, you said, you went to your homeland before, where is it?"

"It's in Island Nations."

"Aren't you from a kingdom, Lazlo?"

"Yes, that's right. The Kingdom of Obel is located in Island Nations."

"Well, I think I know what she mean by we are slightly related." Freyjadour said.

"What?" Lazlo asked.

"My father was from Island Nations."

"Really, so that's what she means, what is your father's name?"

"My father's name is Ferid."

"You mean, Ferid Egan."

"What, I don't think my father have any last name."

"I heard that name when I went to Island Nations a long time ago."

"If that's true, did my father have any relationship with Admiral Skald Egan and Lady Bernadette Egan?"

"Well, that is his father and sister then."

"What! But why they never tell me or Lym?"

"There must be a reason for that, oh right, did Lady Marmora say she will pay Suiko World a visit, isn't that mean she will come here?"

"You're right, oh no, I don't want to get through another nightmare cause by her."

"Is it really that bad?" Lazlo asked.

**Meanwhile in another world. **

A girl with short onyx hair and chocolate eyes wrote something in her paper.

"That's will do it, actually that letter just a prank for Freyjadour, since it's because of him that my plan didn't go according to it, but who knows, perhaps I will really pay Suiko World a visit, let's just see what happen next."

* * *

Now that's the end of this fan fiction "The Bizarre Meeting", well just like what I said there, perhaps I will make a sequel of this story or perhaps not if I don't get any idea. Please review me. Well, thank for all of you who have read my fan fiction.


End file.
